Transformers Continued
by nerdfighter1309
Summary: I always thought that the end of the third season was a bit abrupt, Sari was hinted at having amazing powers, but that was never developed. Swindle, and several of the clones are still out there, there are still shards of the Allspark, so what happens next? I believe the series would have revolved around Sari.
1. The Decision of Cybertron High Council

Chapter 1 – The Decision of Cybertron High Council

**A/N This will not be in my usual style, all characters OOC (characters will not be described, unless they are OC. Some of this was written before I had finished watching the series (I missed a couple of episodes.)**

* * *

After Prowl's funeral, and the victory parade, Sari Sumdac walks with Bumblebee to the High Council room, the others: Arcee, Bulkhead, Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, were already there along with the Dinobots, and Wreck-Gar, who the council were going to decide what to do with.

"We're late again Bee," Sari says looking at the yellow Autobot.

"Well you slept too long," replies Bumblebee, looking down at Sari.

She shrugs, "I'm only human," she replies.

Eventually the impressive citadel of Metroplex loomed into view, the fortress dates back to the Great War, the building is home to the high seat of the Magnus, and the High Council, and everywhere they look, there are security bots, one familiar security bot walks over to them.

"Hello there Sentinel Magnus, Sir," Bumblebee says.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing here?" Sentinel asks raising one optic-brow.

"We were summoned by the council, are your superiors not giving you any information any more?" Bumblebee asks impatiently.

"We?" Sentinel asks looking around for another bot.

"cough down here," Sari says, Sentinel looks down at her.

"Argh, organic", he says recoiling visibly.

"Oh can it Sentinel, Sari is techno-organic, and she has every right to be here as I do."

"So, none then."

"Sari, please go into robot mode, to make this petty officer shut up," Optimus says walking over.

"Who are you calling petty, washout?" Sentinel asks turning to the big red bot.

"Yes Optimus," Sari says, a blue flash out of her body replacing her with her yellow, and white robotic form.

"Happy now?" Sari asks the shocked Prime, "come on, we'll be late," the three of them walk off to the main council chamber.

* * *

The Cybertronian council was waiting; Ultra Magnus in the middle, Perceptor to his left, Alpha Trion to his right, and an empty seat to Alpha Trion's right for (groan) Sentinel Prime. The others from Earth were present, they were sitting in Autobot sized seats in front of the council, on a lower layer.

"You're late," Perceptor says stating the obvious (they call him Perceptor for a reason).

"We were delayed by Sentinel," Optimus says as Sentinel enters, and takes his seat.

"I was not aware that the half organic had been summoned as well," explains Sentinel to the council members, "I was just following procedure."

"Very well, let us begin," says Magnus putting his hammer down in a special slot in the side of his chair, "I think the only question is what to do with the lot of you, the original crew of Omega Supreme need a new assignment, as fixing space bridges is a bit below their abilities. As well as Arcee who is officially deactivated in action. Then there is the half-organic, the Dinobots, and Wreck-Gar, who all do not officially exist."

"I propose that Perceptor, have a look at their abilities, and we decide from there," Alpha Trion says, adding his two cents.

"I second that," Perceptor says.

"Any objections?" Magnus says, looking at Sentinel.

"None here," Sentinel says.

"Very well," says Magnus, "now as for the crew of Omega Supreme, and Arcee, I propose that they work with the humans of Earth, as ambassadors, to increase co-operation between our two worlds, as well as defending against Decepticon threats, and collect remaining Allspark shards. However, they will not be allowed to hand Autobot technology over to Earth scientists, without Council consent, anyone object?"

"I object," says Sentinel, "none of their crew has any training as ambassadors, and Ratchet is the least diplomatic bot on Cybertron."

"Hey, I may not be very diplomatic, but Wasp is currently on Cybertron, and he is worse than I am."

"Point taken, second least diplomatic," Sentinel amends.

"Stop arguing you two," Magnus says, his voice booming through the chamber, "they may not be diplomats, but they are considered heroes by the locals, and have connections with the locals that are useful. Sentinel you do raise a valid point, I will send a diplomat as well, who will join them, when they have an embassy prepared, however this will also need to work both ways, we will need an embassy for the humans here as well."

"Very well then," says Sentinel grating his mouth plates together.

Perceptor rises from his seat, "Dinobots, Wreck-Gar, Ratchet, and Miss Sumdac if you would please follow me."

* * *

Perceptor leads them down a metal corridor to a large metal room, which was half medical lab, half shooting range, "Miss Sumdac if you would like to go first, I would like to see what abilities you have, and if Ratchet was able to not damage anything when he shut down your overload."

Sari walks over to a large metal table, large enough for Bulkhead or Optimus to use as a bed, "Err, how do I get on it?"

"My apologise," Perceptor walks over, and gently lifts Sari onto the table, "just lie down, and relax," he walks over to a control panel, and presses a button, several mechanical arms descend from hatches in the ceiling, and scan Sari with multi-coloured lasers.

"Interesting, well done Ratchet your EMP managed to do no damage, and shut down the majority of her abilities, except for four, her T-cog, which is what allows you to change Sari," Perceptor says first addressing Ratchet, then Sari, "a short burst laser, which would appear as orbs, and a hacking upgrade, which can also be doubled as a diagnostic equipment, and enhanced healing abilities."

"We knew about those Perceptor, what about others?"

"Well, there is interception, and decryption software, in those nodes attached to your helmet, translation components, with over ninety million languages, a Skyboom shield, two Energon swords, and an Energon hammer, which I believe can turn into an axe, Energon-fuel skates, and ... That's odd." Perceptor says typing on a holographic keyboard, "it says here that you have plasma jets in you pedes, but Autobots cannot fly."

"Wait, I can fly? AWESOME," Sari says jumping up on the table

"There are several more, like targeting software but they are standard issue," says Perceptor, "I will continue to analyse the data for anymore that I can find. I should warn you not get too close to others of your race, as you will undoubtedly outlive them, as your Cybertronian spark will maintain your cells, meaning you will stop ageing, at around the age of twenty one celestial cycles, and will have the usual Cybertronian life span of millions of celestial cycles, and to further put you apart from your race, you have a processor, and a spark, instead of a brain, and a heart, this means you will have an eidetic memory, as you humans call it, that is a memory that can remember everything, that you see, hear, or read perfectly."

"Wha-what? I'm going to see everyone die?" Sari says, starting to cry.

"She appears to have sprung a leak," says Perceptor, looking at her.

"No, she's crying, it's what humans do when they are sad, frustrated, angry, shocked or oddly enough happy," inputs Ratchet.

"Ah, a way for humans to express extreme emotions, interesting."

"There, there little bot, you'll recover, I'm sure your father has many years left."

"sniff you're right Ratchet," Sari says drying her eyes

"That is a lot of abilities Sari, a lot more than most, maybe even all living Autobots," Ratchet says looking at the little bot impressed.

"Yes, I will enable some of the ones that you shut down Ratchet," Preceptor says looking back to his screens, and typing on the holographic keyboard. "To start there is full spectrum scanning, enhanced speed, agility, and strength over your fully biological counterparts, which will fade in slowly so that you can get used to it, the targeting software, which will activate when you activate your lasers, I shall also activate your retractable faceplate, skates, and the interception, and decryption software. Come back in one year, and I will activate more, you will need to get used to these first. Now Grimlock, please get on the table," Perceptor says turning to the giant T-Rex robot, "in your alt mode preferably."

"Me Grimlock do what you say," Grimlock walks over, and transforms into his humanoid form.

"Looks pretty standard, no surprises, except your enhanced strength, a flaming sword, and a flame-thrower, swords are common on combat bots, but not flaming ones, interesting. Now Swoop, get on the table please."

Swoop gets on the table, "you have anti-grav units in your each wing that explains the flight capabilities, and a flame-thrower, and a flaming flail beyond that, a standard Cybertronian. Finally Slag, on the table please."

Slag climbs on the table, "let's see, enhanced strength, but not as strong as Grimlock, but there is a very thick layer of armour on your transformation's head, and once again a flame-thrower, and a flaming weapon, this time, a club. Beyond that standard, okay last but not least Wreck-Gar, on the table please."

"Okay," Wreck-Gar gets on the table.

"Right, that is interesting, a large subspace storage link in your back, I cannot see the contents though, as only the owner of storage can see it, beyond that, normal. Anything to add Ratchet?"

"No, can we go back now, I don't trust Bumblebee to not attach Sentinel Prime," grouch-bot says.

* * *

Perceptor leads them back to the council chamber, and hands a data file to the other three members of the council, "these are the capabilities of the five of them. The small one is, most interesting, there is certainly more to her than meets the eye*."

"Are you sure this is correct Perceptor? This is a lot for such a small bot." Alpha Trion says raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I checked twice, and I have not even analysed all the data yet," Perceptor confirmed.

"Interesting, I think that Jazz will also have to return to Earth, to finish Sari's cyber-ninja training, which Prowl started, before his untimely demise," says Magnus

"Are you kidding? I only just got my lieutenant back from that mud-ball of a world." Sentinel splutters.

"Well, Miss Sumdac has started, but not finished, cyber-ninja training. Somebot has to finish that for her, and Jazz is the best sensei that we have."

"I'm training with Jazz? Awesome," Sari says jumping with joy.

"Very well," Sentinel says sinking back into his seat.

"Finally, the Dinobots, and Wreck-Gar will need educating in Autobot life, and customs, and will then be put through training, to fully utilise their abilities."

"Me Grimlock no like learning, learning BAD," Grimlock interjects.

"Grimlock, I thought you would like that, training is just teaching you to smash stuff, and the education would be needed for you to fit in with Cybertronian life," Optimus says to the Dinobot.

"Me Grimlock like learn to smash, but me no need to learn robot life, me Dinobot," Grimlock says, nodding his head.

"The Dinobots will need to learn the basics at least, so that they can join in with the Cybertronian military, just so you do not fight with the other soldiers."

"Dinobots will learn," grumbled Grimlock.

"Why do you always refer to yourself in the third person singular, or plural?" Perceptor asks.

"Me Grimlock don't know what you say," Grimlock says scratching his head.

"Never mind," says Perceptor.

"I think we are done here," Magnus says, "Optimus, take your crew, and Miss Sumdac to the spacebridge, and Jazz will arrive within a few megacycles, then you will return to Earth, where you will carry out your assignments."

"Right away Ultra Magnus," Optimus says, "Squad, transform, and roll out."

* * *

The team transform, and return to the spacebridge, where they are met two hours later by Jazz.

"Sorry I was late, I got caught in traffic," says Jazz transforming.

"That's okay Jazz," says Prime, as he walks over to the operator, who he gives the co-ordinates to send them back to Earth.

"Where are the Dinobots, and Wreck-Gar?" Asks Jazz.

"They are staying here, to get used to being Autobots," replies Optimus.

"Optimus Prime, sir, the spacebridge is ready," says the operator.

"Thank you operator," Prime says as the bridge opens, all the Autobots enter the bridge: back to Earth.

* * *

*Yes Perceptor, thank for that theme song reminder, it is not as if everyone has been making those jokes in fan-fics since forever.


	2. Homecoming

Chapter 2 – Homecoming

**A/N Italic font is speech over phones/communicators, bold text (outside the A/N) is said by Earth robots/ Soundwave (if I put him in) in the electronic robot voices that are used by non-Cybertronian robots. I would also like to say thank you to everyone who read this, in one day this became more popular than Perry in London, one of my other stories that has been up for a week.**

* * *

As the Autobots emerge from the spacebridge, Sari is engulfed in a big hug from Isaac Sumdac.

"Oh my Sari, I was so worried about you, what are they going to do with you?" Isaac asked, barely keeping the worry from his voice.

"Don't worry Dad," Sari says extracting herself from his embrace, a blue flash emanates from her body, and she is back in human mode, "I'm staying here, for now, Jazz is going to be my Cyber-ninja Sensei," she indicates the robot.

"Good to meet you at a quieter time Mr Sumdac," he says bowing to him.

"Oh, and Dad, I will be able to talk to Grandma now, I have a translator," Sari says giving her father a thumbs up.

"Oh, Grandma will be pleased, she is visiting next month, see phoned whilst you were away."

"She's going to be here? Next month? It will be good to see her, and be able to talk to her without having to use the translator-bot."

"I know they don't always get it right you know I sometimes have to correct them."

"I have heard that."

"Well team," says Optimus, "we need to return to base, check everything is still there, Sari you should come with us, you can check on Prowl's tree."

"You should do that Sari," Jazz says, "it would be good for you to have somewhere to meditate," he is interrupted by an explosion.

"I LEFT THAT ON?!" Isaac yells running out the room.

"Somewhere quiet," finishes Jazz.

"Yeah, come on Autobot, transform, and roll out," Sari says.

"Hey that's my line," says Optimus.

The Autobots transform into vehicle mode, and Bumblebee opens his door, "come on Sari."

"I think I'll try this," Sari says, and roller skates, with little rockets on appear out the bottom of her feet, "race you Bee," she says setting off quickly.

"It's on," Bumblebee says accelerating, but not quite catching up with Sari by the time they reach the abandoned factory that serves as Autobot headquarters.

* * *

"Come on, no fair, you had a head start," Bumblebee says transforming.

"No, you're just getting slow," Sari says hoping down from the low wall she was sitting on.

"Na ah," Bumblebee says, "I would so totally beat you at in a drag race."

"It's on," Sari says.

"Would you two knock it off, you're giving me a headache," Ratchet says as the others arrive, and transform.

"Cool your circuits old timer," Bumblebee says walking into the factory.

"What a mess," says Sari, as she joins Bumblebee in the factory, there is litter everywhere, the television is gone, several of the robot arms on production line/assault course, were missing.

"Prowl's tree," Sari yells as she runs all the way to Prowl's room, meanwhile Optimus gets a transmission.

"Autobots, Lugnut, and Blitzwing are causing havoc the city centre. Transform, and roll out," the Autobots transform, and leave. Optimus contacts Captain Fanzone, _"Captain, can you put some security around our base, some vandals have broken in, and defaced everything."_

"_Ok Optimus, we will provide some security, but it's Sumdac's factory, he needs to provide security, they should be there in half an hour."_

"_Thank you Captain, Sari's there at the moment."_

"_Wha-what, you left a kid alone in an abandoned factory, in a dangerous part of town?"_

"_She can handle herself."_

"_This is why I hate machines."_

_"Err, you're still on the phone Captain."_

_"Opps"_

* * *

Sari walked into Prowl's room, and was horrified by the mess, all of Prowl's stuff was gone, the paint had been peeled from the walls, and the tree was missing leaves, and branches.

"Who could have done this, I will find whoever did this, and make them pay," Sari says feeling both angry, and sadness for the poor tree.

"_Sari,"_ a mysterious voice says, that sounds like Prowl.

"Stop taunting me, with his voice," she shouts at no-one in particular, she gets out her phone, and dialled a number, "_Dad, can you contact a tree surgeon please?"_

"_Why's that Sari?" _Her father's voice replies over the phone.

"_Someone's vandalised Prowl's tree,"_ as she says this a voice wafts through the corridors, "and then I said, that is definitely a toupee," this is followed by laughter from several people.

"_Got to go Dad,"_ Sari says, ending the call, "what am I going to do?" She looks over by the door, and sees a broken section of wall, that makes an alcove, "I'll hide in there."

"What do you want to cook tonight? the tree still has lots of branches," says the leader, he is male, about twenty years old, six feet tall, and broad shoulders, he has long black hair, and a 'soul patch' beard, with him are two other men, and one woman, all about his age or younger.

"So you are the one who hurt Prowl's tree," Sari says stepping out the shadows.

"Yeah, so, what ya gonna do," he asks crossing his thick arms, and leaning over the shorter girl in an attempt to intimidate her.

"Try me," Sari says hoping that her cybernetically enhanced strength, speed, agility, and limited training is enough to give her the edge.

"Huh," he looks confused at her statement, as if he is used to people fleeing when he tries to intimidate them, then he realised what she said, "ha ha ha, you think I'm gonna be scared of you little missy, you're just a spoilt brat."

"You are a thug," she retorts.

"Why you little," he lunges at her trying to backhand her across the face.

Sari backflips out of his reach, "too slow," he jumps at her again, she side steps, "nope," she then hits him across the back of the head, he goes down like a sack of potatoes, with his nose gushing blood.

"You killed him," the girl shouts at her, "get her boys."

The other two boys grab two lengths of pipe off the floor, "you're gonna pay for what you did to da boss," the one says, he is taller than the boss, but thin, the other is short, shorter even then Sari, and broad, but not fat.

He swings at Sari, who grabs his wrist in mid swing, her grip is a bit too tight there is the sound of something snap inside his wrist, he doubles over in pain, and collapses, the other roars, and charges Sari with his pipe over his head, "you know, that never works in the movies, why should it work here?" On the downswing Sari grabs his wrist, he strains to get free, but try as he might he cannot break off her grip, he is really strong, he almost breaks free when Sari grabs his wrist with her other hand, and throws him at his two companions. "I'm still getting used to that," she says looking down at the one whimpering on the floor.

The woman, without Sari realising it, has snuck up on Sari with a knife, she gives away her location by tripping on the pipe that the first guy dropped, falling over and knocking herself out, the knife spins from her grip. Sari starts laughing at her, before getting out her phone, and dialling a number.

"_Captain Fanzone speaking."_

"_Hey Captain."_

"_Hello Sari, what do you want?"_

"_I've got some crooks for you to pick up at the Autobot headquarters."_

"_Really, how many? Can you put them on camera phone?"_

"_Four, and just wait a second" _Sari turns on the camera function, and turns the phone to the crooks one at a time.

"_You can turn the camera off now," _Fanzone says over the phone, Sari complies.

"_How did you catch them?_ _They are on our most wanted list."_

"_Prowl was training me before, you know."_

"_Real shame about Prowl, he was one of the few machines that I actually liked, there was more to him than met the eye*, or sensor in the Autobots case. Well we're on our way."_

"_Thanks,"_ Sari hangs up, and spotting a rope in the corner ties the crooks up. She had just finished this when her phone rings.

"Hey Dad."

"_Hello my Sari, I called a tree surgeon, and he is going to be there tomorrow to help Prowl's tree get better."_

"_Thanks Dad, you're the best,"_ a siren sounds outside, _"oh got to go Dad, see you around."_

"Goodbye Sari," she ends the call.

"Alright then," says Captain Fanzone walking to the factory, with his signature bullhorn, "_bring out the crims Sari_."

"Can't you come, and collect them, I'm in Prowl's room," she shouts.

"This is why I hate children," he mutters as he, and a pair of Robocops head towards Prowl's room.

"Well done Sari," Fanzone says as the Robocops handcuff the four vandals, "we thought we would never catch those four, there are lots of charges hanging over you're heads, and I guess I can add assault to that list now as well. DID YA HEAR THAT JOHNNY BOY"

"I'm not deaf fatty," the leader of the little gang says to Fanzone.

"Take them away," Fanzone says to the Robocops.

"**YES CAPTAIN FANZONE,**" The robots lead the criminals outside, just as the Autobots arrive.

"Thanks again Sari, but next, let the police deal with the criminals okay," Fanzone says.

"They attacked me," Sari says defensively, "I just confronted them about attacking Prowl's tree."

"Humph," Fanzone grunts, and leaves the room.

"Although, one of them may need medical attention," Sari shouts after him.

"I'll see to that," Fanzone says over his shoulder, passing Jazz as he leaves the room, "more Autobots, this gets better, and better."

"What's his problem?" Jazz asks his young apprentice.

"He's a technophobe," Sari says.

"I'm not scared of technology, I just hate it," Fanzone shouts down the corridor.

"Fine, he distrusts technology," Sari replies, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, why's that?" Jazz asks, Sari shrugs, "well young Kunoichi."

"Young what?" Sari asks her master.

"Kunoichi, it is the term for a female ninja, it is used on Earth as well as on Cybertron, weird how the language, and style of the ninja is universal isn't it."

"Now that you mention it I am seeing parallels," Sari says nodding slowly whilst stroking her chin.

"We shall start with your first lesson in the art of Cyber-ninja, I am not sure how far Prowl got, so I will start at the beginning, and you tell me if you have done it or not, so first off is Spark purification, known to Earth ninjas as '_Seishin-teki kyōyō'_. This is a major step in processor-over-matter, or p-o-m as I call it, the main seven parts are knowing one's self, knowing you're capabilities, your abilities, and how you work. Knowing nature, being at one with your surroundings, know where you are, your enemies are, and the terrain. Destiny or calling, how event will play out if certain things happen. Harmony, between you, and your body, this will be hard with you having two bodies for you to be at harmony with. The spark, and the sensor, being able to see, and control your surrounding with no sensors, receptors, with just your spark. Finally, love, as the old Earth adage goes; love thy enemy, a cyber-ninja, must never hate, and must not kill, unless necessary, as all of nature, be it organic, or machine is sacred. Did you learn that with Prowl?" A wide-eyed Sari shakes her head, "then we will begin, sit next to me, and meditate," Jazz sits down, and Sari sits next to him.

"Meditation is a great way to develop a polished processor. It makes you calm and relaxed, and you will be able to control your emotions by making sure, you are always calm, therefore always low, and you won't have to worry about freezing up. Relax, and stay calm, try just to be a rock, feel as if you are a rock, No obligations. Feel all your obligations, needs and worries fly out the door. Now focus on only one thought, like a car, and then focus on one part of the car the tire. Only think about the tire. Keep focusing on it, until all the other thoughts leave. I suggest daily meditation Sari, it will help you stay focused, and that is the most important part of combat, you must never get distracted, if you are distracted you will be taken offline**."

"Yes Sensei," Sari says focusing as Jazz said.

"Excellent, we shall start on the next part tomorrow."

* * *

*I really need to stop people making these puns.

**I may have stolen this from a meditation website, and so to quote my source: seishin-teki-kyoyo (it must be true, it's on a wiki)


	3. Talk About A Muscle Car

Chapter 3 – Talk About A Muscle Car

**A/N Shameless plug, but if you have not found it, I have started writing a Ben 10 crossover with this very series, just look on my profile, please review, and follow me.** **Remember **_**italics**_** is com speech.**

* * *

One year after the Autobots, and Sari had returned to Earth Sari, and Jazz were taking a break between training sessions, several Allspark shards had been collected with few incidents, but everyone was still wary, Decepticons are always subtle, and cunning (except Lugnut, and Violent Blitzwing). Sari was progressing well in her training; Jazz was impressed by how quickly she picked up new parts of being a Cyber-ninja. Suddenly the com-link sounds.

"_Autobots, a new Allspark shard has_ _activated, it's in Texas_, it has activated another Earth vehicle as one of us, so Bumblebee, and Bulkhead meet me at the ship" _Prime informs everyone._

"_Me, and Bulky are on our way," _Bumblebee chimes in.

"Shall we see if he wants us?" Sari asks.

"Just about to," Jazz says, _"Do you want me, and Sari along, we are taking a break in training at the moment."_

"_That would be great Jazz, if you can please do."_

"Well, we are going to Texas, Sari," Jazz says turning to her.

"I know, I can hear the com-links as well."

"I forgot that," Jazz says, transforming.

"Race you," Sari's skates appear out the bottoms of her feet, the rockets fire off, before Jazz can respond.

"No fair," Jazz yells as he gives chase through Detroit.

Jazz gets to the ship before Sari, after taking a short cut.

"No fair, you cheated, and I got delayed by a bus," Sari says.

"You sound like Bumblebee," Jazz laughs.

"Hey," the offended yellow bot says, "I don't sound like that, when I lose, not that I ever do."

"Yes, you do," Bulkhead says.

"Stop arguing, we are going to take off soon," Prime says, "get on board."

The four bots walk up the ramp, Bumblebee, Prime, and Bulkhead go to the controls, Sari, and Jazz go into the back to meditate, and begin Sari's p-o-m training. It took several megacycles for the Autobots to reach Texas.

* * *

"Welcome to Texas guys, the Lone Star state, home of oil, and cowboys" Sari says walking down the ramp, and out onto the empty desert ,"the second largest state in the Union, and the only to ever be a country, except Hawaii."

The others walk down the ramp, Prime is carrying two sensors, "well, it's definitely sandy, and empty," says Bumblebee, "I'll be cleaning sand out of myself for weeks.

"It's not actually that empty, it is also the second most populated, we are just in the desert area, where no-one lives," Sari informs him.

"Well, let's get scanners, and start looking," Prime says, "Sari, you go with Bumblebee," Bumblebee transforms, and Sari walks over, carrying one of the sensors "Jazz, your with me", they both transform, "Bulkhead, watch the ship, you act as back-up just in case."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm too clumsy, so you are leaving me here," Bulkhead mutters as he gets back into the ship.

"We'll go east then south, you go west then north," Prime says.

"What part of second largest state do you not get? This place is huge, and like most of it is desert*."

"We can only hope we find it then, and keep out of trouble," Prime, and Jazz drive off.

"So, which one of us is Prime hoping will keep the other out of trouble?" Sari asks, looking at Bumblebee.

"Hey, I don't get into trouble," after a sizeable delay, "much, anymore."

"Right," Sari gets in the driver's seat, "let's go."

* * *

Several hours of driving later Sari is very bored, then the detector starts beeping faintly, and the arrow on the screen points south, towards Austin, which is just on the horizon.

"It had to be a populated area, it couldn't have been in the desert, nope it's in the city," Sari mutters before activating her com-link, _"Prime, the Allspark shard is somewhere near the city of Austin."_

"_Thanks Sari, we'll be right there. Did you get that Bulkhead?"_

"_Yes Prime, I'll move the ship closer to the city," _Bulkhead says.

"_Okay Bulkhead, but don't break anything."_

"_Yes Prime," _he deadpans.

At this point Sari, and Bumblebee have reached the outskirts of the city, there is the sound of screams coming from closer to the city centre.

"Well, I guess we follow the screams," Sari says stepping out of the car, Bumblebee, and readies his stingers. A short (about Prowl's height), bulky orange robot walks around the corner.

"Alright, you must tell me who you are, where I am, and what I am in that order."

"I'm Sari, this is Bumblebee, you are in Austin, Texas, on the planet Earth, and you are a vehicle that has been turned into a Cybertronian by a shard of the Allspark."

"Silence organic, and surrender the Allspark shard that will be used in the plan to save the great, and glorious Megatron," says Lugnut at his usual volume: painful.

"If you think we are going to hand over the Allspark then you are as mad as Blitzwing's mad head," says Sari transforming in a flash of blue.

"Zat voz not very nice," Calculating Blitzwing says dropping down next to Lugnut.

"Oh great, both of you, the sycophant, and the three stooges," Sari says. Blitzwing's head changes to Anger.

"Silence you little worm, or I will," head spins to Madness, "dance the cha-cha-cha with a flamingo."

"What?" The short robot asks, raising an optic.

"Ignore Blitzwing when he talks, he is rather changeable, but don't ignore him in a fight."

"I'm not fighting anyone," the short bot says crossing his arms.

"Okay then," says Bumblebee taking a step away.

At that moment Bulkhead managed to land the ship in the middle of the road, only two blocks away.

"He didn't break anything," Bumblebee says sounding confused, "are you sure that's Bulky?"

"Be nice Bumblebee," Sari says.

"SILENCE," Lugnut yells at an even louder than usual.

"Can you be quiet?" Sari asks, "is it possible, or were you just built like that?"

"SILENCE," Lugnut yells even louder, now rather miffed he wildly swung his fists at Sari, who jumped out his way, Bumblebee now realising Sari's plan pipes up as well.

"Nah Sari, I think his volume switch is broken," Bumblebee says, Lugnut swings at Bumblebee, and misses again "Blitzwing can't you control your pet."

Blitzwing's face changes to Wrath, "he is not my pet, you pathetic little Autobot scum, now hand over the Allspark shard, or I will vaporise you, and half the city." Lugnut swings at Bumblebee again, and Bumblebee steps out the way, "three strikes, you're out Lugnut," Sari says.

"Vhat are you talking about?" Blitzwing says switching to Calculating..

"I was going to stay neutral, but you are just bullies, who are threatening innocents just because you didn't get what you wanted," the short bot steps between the Autobots, and the Decepticons.

"Vell zen, ve vill just have to put you off-line as vell," Blitzwing's calculating face says, lowering his shoulder guns.

"In your dreams," the short robot says charging Blitzwing, who shoots his shoulder guns at the short robot, creating a huge cloud from the explosion, from which the short robot does not emerge.

"Vell, my dream has just become reality, it vould seem," Calculating says, turning back to Sari, and Bumblebee, as Bulkhead joins them.

"Where are the Decepticons?" Bulkhead asks Bumblebee, who turns him to face Lugnut, and Blitzwing.

"Lugnut, go look for ze Allspark fragment, I vill deal viv ze Autobots, und ze organic freak," Lugnut transforms, and flies away.

"Who are you to call anyone a freak; can you make up your mind on at least having one personality?"

"Zat is it, I vill blast you into subatomic particles," Angry says.

"I don't think so," says the short robot, who jumps onto his back out of the cloud, which is now clearing.

"Autobots, attack," Sari says, shooting her lasers at him, nailing him in the chest, shoulder, and hand.

"I vill tear your servos from zeir sockets." Anger says, shooting a fire blast at Sari, who jumps out the way, just as Bulkhead's wrecking ball connects with the back of his head, and Bumblebee's stingers shoot his legs, and finally the short bot jumps on his back, and hits the sides of his head repeatedly, causing him to switch personality with every hit. Until he can pull him off his back, and throws him at a storefront, from which he gets up, and dusts himself off.

"I vill return, und tear you to shveds," Blitzwing says transforming, and flying off.

"He got away, oh well," the short bot shrugs.

"You still need a name," Bumblebee says, "I think I will call you Brawn, what do you think?"

"Brawn, hmm, I like it," Brawn says. Now Optimus, and Jazz arrive.

"Sorry we're late, we were half way to Dallas," Optimus says, he looks at Brawn "who's your friend?"

"This is Brawn, I think he was made by the shard, he helped us against Blitzwing," Sari says.

"Well, let's go back to Detroit, and sort this out," Prime says.

"We can't, Lugnut is still here," Sari says, "you didn't think they'd let the three stooges out without the sycophant?"

"Good point, well let's find the big idiot before he causes more damage, or injures someone, Autobots, and Brawn, transform, and roll out."

The Autobots, and Brawn transform (Brawn turns into a Toyota Hilux**), and drive down the street towards the sound of screaming, and the occasional explosion, Sari is on her skates.

"WHERE IS THE ALLSPARK SHARD PUNY ORGANICS," Lugnut yells at a small poodle, who just stares at him, and tilts its head to the side, barks, and runs off.

"Lugnut, you may be a cat bot, but you don't need to shout at Fido there," Sari says.

"Agh, you, what have you done to Blitzwing, if you have done anything to stop the plans of the great, and powerful Megatron."

"Oh can it, you overgrown coffee maker."

"Agh," he yells, and tries to punch Sari, but Bulkhead hits him over the head with his wrecking ball, then Jazz clouts him with his numb-chucks.

"I will destroy you," he activates 'the Fist' as Bumblebee had dubbed it, "I will destroy…" he is cut off when Brawn hits him over the head with a lamppost, repeatedly.

"Well, that deals with Lugnut," Bumblebee says. Lugnut falls over, transforms, and flies away in defeat.

"Well Autobots, that just about wraps that up, Brawn, do you want to come with us, and be an Autobot?" Prime asks the short robot.

"Yes, sure, the alternative is those bullies," Brawn says.

"Autobots, back to the ship," Prime says, transforming, and driving down the street towards the ship.

* * *

The Autobots arrived back in Detroit at nightfall, The Autobots, and Sari both head to their respective homes.

"Dad, I'm back," Sari says walking in to the living area of Sumdac tower, the lights are all off.

"That's strange," Sari says, turning on the light switch for the living room, the furniture is a mess, the stand lamps have fallen over, the sofa has been knocked over, and there are books, knick-knacks, and important papers everywhere, or shredded/smashed.

"This is not good," Sari says she looks in every room, but cannot Isaac, activating her communicator, she calls her father's number, _"Captain Fanzone, it's Sari Sumdac."_

"_Sari, what can I do for you?"_

"_I think my Dad's been kidnapped."_

"_Are you sure he's not just in his lab?"_

"_Well, our living room looks like a tornado hit it, everything is knocked over, or broken."_

"_I'll be right over,"_ Fanzone ends the call.

"I hope he's ok," Sari walks over to the elevator, and goes downstairs, to look over the footage from the cameras. What she finds shocks her, on the screen is the unmistakable form of Prometheus Black, Meltdown is back.

* * *

**A/N Brawn in these stories is not going to be the same one who was in G1, just his design, and being virtually indestructible (if anyone remembers him). Please review, favourite and follow my story.**

*Only 10% of Texas is actually a desert, but Sari is exaggerating.

** Totally indestructible car, as proven by Top Gear.


	4. Return of Meltdown

Chapter 4 – Return of Meltdown

**A/N Sorry this took so long, I had full day of doing technical stuff for school, then half a day spent shopping (I hate shopping), then a college taster day, then Prom, After-prom, ****and finally yet another taster day, ****so this was delayed a bit. (Not out of choice)**

Sari puts on her jetpack that her Dad had gotten her for Christmas, and flies to the Autobot base, where she finds Jazz, Arcee, and Ratchet. Jazz is meditating, Arcee is watching TV, and Ratchet is reading the Autobot equivalent of a medical textbook.

"Meltdown's got my Dad," Sari says to Ratchet.

"WHAT, Prime said Meltdown melted into a puddle," Ratchet says.

"Well, evidently he's back," Sari mutters.

"Where do you think he's going to be?" Ratchet asks.

"Dinobot Island," Sari clicks her fingers, "think about it, it's off limits, because of the Dinobots, but there are no Dinobots there now, they're all on Cybertron, and his lab's still there."

Ratchet rubs his chin, "you could be correct, but how can we capture him? Don't forget he's made of acid."

"Yes, but force fields still can get him, maybe my laser pulse thing can as well," she looks at Ratchet expectantly.

"You maybe correct, but what is definite is that a Skyboom Shield would be able to, I'll talk to Perceptor about activating it, and probably you're hammer, which has probably needs a better name than just energy hammer."

"I'll call it the Hyperspace Hammer*," Sari says.

"Why?" Ratchet says.

"I have my reasons," Sari says, Ratchet shrugs.

"Well, I'll go call Perceptor," Ratchet says walking out the room to the com centre, _"Perceptor, come in Perceptor."_

"_Good to hear from you Ratchet, how's the techno-organic?"_

"_She's fine, I was thinking about activating her Skyboom shield, and the energy hammer, she's dubbed it the Hyperspace Hammer. We need something to deal with Meltdown."_

"_Who?"_

"_Prometheus Black, he was one of our reports, a human who accidently turned himself into an acid based creature, we thought he had melted, but he's still around."_

"_Very well, I have reviewed the file on Meltdown, and agree that Sari's upgrades should be brought online, if you think she's mature enough."_

"_I do, she's grown a lot whilst training with Jazz. Ratchet out."_

"_Perceptor out."_

Ratchet walks back into the room with Sari in, "I take it you were listening in," he says looking at her.

"How did you guess?" Sari asks.

"You're in Autobot mode," Ratchet says looking at her.

"Oh," she changes back.

"Get on the table," Ratchet says, Sari jumps onto the Autobot sized operating table, and lies down.

"This may tingle," Ratchet says, pressing a button, several mechanical arms, with laser scanners scanner her (and the table), Ratchet presses more button, Sari feels a tingling sensation in her left thigh, her right arm, and is forced into robot mode, the tingling sensation intensifies to the point where it starts to hurt, until it abruptly stops.

"I think I'll need some practise when this is all over," she says activating the shield, which comes out of her right arm, and her Hyperspace Hammer's handle comes out of her left thigh, then when she presses a button on it the hammer activates.

"Well, let's get Jazz, and go find your Dad."

"I should tell Fanzone what's going on, so he can prepare a cell for Prometheus," Sari says.

"Otherwise he might not be happy about suddenly having Meltdown appear," Sari calls Fanzone over the communicator.

"Fanzone here."

"_Fanzone, I looked at the recording from the security cameras, it's Prometheus Black, again, so prepare a cell for him."_

"_I hate that guy, how do you plan to get him back?"_

"_We're going to use energy weapons, he can't melt them."_

"_Good idea, well, I'll see you when you get Meltdown back in jail," _he ends the call.

"I just thought of something Ratchet, we have a new force-field generator that Dad was developing, it's portable, it was meant to be used in places like nuclear generators, and volcanoes, so it can probably handle Meltdown's acid."

"That's a good idea, you get the generator, I'll get the other two, and meet you at the docks."

"See you Ratchet," Sari transforms, and skates back to Sumdac tower.

* * *

One hour later Sari arrives at the dock with the generator.

"What took ya so long kiddo?" Ratchet asks.

"Paperwork, and dealing with some of Dad's employees," she says with contempt.

"Well, you two I believe our boats here," Jazz says looking at the ship that had just arrived.

"Let's go then," Sari says, Jazz takes the generator, and they board the ship.

* * *

When they reach Dinobot Island the moon has risen high in the clear sky, and the weather is surprisingly warm for Detroit at this time of year, if it were not for the threat of Meltdown then the night would be very pleasant.

"Let's get to that lab," Sari says, as they walk to the 'hidden' lab a trapdoor opens beneath their feet, sending them down into separate rooms, Sari's room is solid concrete, cylindrical, with a twenty foot diameter, and about twenty feet tall, the only opening is a .

"MELTDOWN," Sari hears Ratchet yell through the walls.

"_Ah the Autobots," _Meltdown says over a PA system, _"I hope you find your accommodations to be sub-satisfactory, in a moment you will fight for your amusement, not again each other, but against my pets, and Rhodes."_

"You sick monster," Ratchet yells, as he says this, the cage door opens Sari, and Colossus Rhodes enter the room.

"Great, it's you."

"I get my revenge now little girl," Colossus says, "there's no water in here, and Mr Black has reinforced my pumps against everything."

"So, you got upgraded toys," Sari says, "so did I," in a flash of blue light she transforms into her robot form.

"Well, that's new, but I'm still gonna smash ya," Colossus says punching a fist into his palm.

"I don't think so," Sari deploys her Hyperspace Hammer, and Skyboom Shield. Colossus punches at her, but Sari slides between his legs, and jumps up onto his back, she then whacks him hard with the hammer, sending him flying. Then she hears a voice.

"_Sari, look closer,"_ the voice says, it is the same voice she heard all that time ago, when she returned to Earth, the voice is undeniably Prowl.

"Prowl?" she asks looking around, but is cut short by realising that Colossus rather than being stunned or injured simply gets up, and activates the pumps in his back, making him even larger than ever, but whilst he's doing this Sari notices that the pumps are struggling.

"_Look closer," _then the voice fades, using her full range scanning Sari can see a large amount of infra-red radiation coming from the pumps. "They're going to overheat, the armouring is disrupting the cooling," she mutters.

"Hey stupid, you're not gonna get me," she jumps up, and whacks him around his face, he then growls, and punches at Sari, who deflects his fist off her shield, he then bellows in rage, and pumps up more, now he looks like an anaemic Hulk with a moustache.

Sari scans the pumps, and sees that they are maybe one or two away from totally overheating, he punches at Sari, who dodges his fist, but not totally she's knocked off her feet, and hits the wall.

"Now I have you," Colossus says standing over her, he then activates the pumps again, which causes them to spark, and fizz, this causes Colossus to try again, Sari puts up her Skyboom shield, just for the pumps to explode, taking out the back half of the room, but only knocks Colossus into the wall, where he is knocked out, and shrinks back to normal.

The explosion has destroyed the gate, revealing the corridor, which Sari skates out into, looking for a control panel, in the end she finds Jazz' cage, where he is standing next to the unconscious creature, that was once Prometheus Black's lawyer, and the shield generator, which is undamaged. Sari presses a button on the wall, opening the gate for Jazz.

"Jazz, I think either I've gone mad, or I heard Prowl," Sari says, and proceeds to explain what happened.

"It is possible that Prowl communed with you from the Well of Allspark, that is some major Cyber-ninja stuff though, especially to talk to an apprentice, that must have taken him a long time to do."

"That's awesome," Sari says, "Prowl's not as gone as we thought."

"We should find Ratchet," Jazz reminds.

"Right," they walk down the corridors at random, having trouble finding Ratchet's cage, a control room, or Meltdown, or anyone.

After half an hour they stumble upon Ratchet's cage, where he is having trouble fending off the remaining creature.

"Do you want to help, or shall I?" Sari asks.

"You go, I'll be back-up if you get something wrong," Jazz says.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Sari mutters pressing the button, opening the cage, she steps in, the creature knocks Ratchet into a wall, and turns to look at her.

"Sheesh, someone took an ugly pill," the creature looks at her tilts its head, then charges at Sari, who jumps over it, pivoting in the air, landing behind it she takes out the Hyperspace hammer, and as the creature turns around she hits the creature around the head with the hammer, knocking it in the wall, hard. Unlike Colossus the creature does not get up, Sari runs over to Ratchet, and helps the old bot up.

"Are you ok Ratchet?"

"I've been better, come on let's get your Dad," Ratchet says getting up, and starts running down the corridor whilst the other two follow.

"I could swear this place used to be smaller," Sari mutters as they run down the corridor.

"I think the last time we were here these tunnels were sealed, I think Meltdown either melted the seal, or had Pinky, Perky, and Colossus dig it out," Ratchet says.

"Pinky, and Perky, really Ratchet, you just compared a pair of psychotic, brain-washed mutated humans to a pair of singing anthropomorphic pigs from the 50s that is not an accurate analogy in any sense of the word."

"I've spent too much time watching TV with Bumblebee," Ratchet mutters.

Eventually they reach a control room containing Meltdown, the room is roughly carved grey stone with pipes, and cables drilled into the rock, there are screens showing every inch of the facility as well as computer screens, and keyboards. Meltdown is sitting on a throne made of metal, with a command panel in each arm.

"Ah, you appear to have defeated Colossus, and the mutants."

"No, we sat down, and drank tea," Sari mutters.

"Well no matter, I have other pets for you to meet," Meltdown presses a button on the left console, and a pair of Minotaurs rises from the floor. The Minotaurs are the same height as Ratchet, as broad as Lugnut, and are wearing nothing but a loin cloth. One is holding a metal club the size of a tree, the other hammer comprised of a streetlight with a large lump of metal on the end, they have a man's torso, with the lower half of a bull's back-legs, their heads are that of a bull, with large horns, and a nose ring. "Minotaurs, deal with the robots, and Sumdac's daughter."

One Minotaur bellows, and charges, Jazz narrowly dodges, he puts the generator down before turning to the Minotaur, which had charged into the wall, Jazz jumped behind it hitting it over the head with his numb-chucks, which it ignores, and tries to swat away Jazz. The other charges Sari, who flips over it, and hits it in the back of the head, but it also ignores the hit.

"Sensei, they can't turn if they charge, and if they are like bulls they have bad eye sight, also don't bother with the top half the skull, and muscles are too thick, try to knock them over." Sari shouts at Jazz.

"Right," Jazz says.

* * *

*Get it? For those that do not, I quote from TV tropes on the subject of the Hyperspace Mallet: "It comes from nowhere, it strikes without mercy, and disappears again. It's a mallet the size of a circus sledgehammer, and it's evidence that anime characters watch too many Bugs Bunny cartoons or The Three Stooges shorts. An angry character — usually but not restricted to short-tempered school girls — can often whip out a massive hammer with which to slam the target (and cause) of her ire."

A/N Sorry I can only focus on one fight at a time. H h h


	5. Total Meltdown

Chapter 5 – Total Meltdown

* * *

Jazz swings his numb-chucks at the beasts hooves, but is blocked by the other one's axe, which it then swings at Jazz, only to be blocked by Sari's shield, the force knocks Sari backwards, but the force is enough to knock her high into the air, where she pivots, and lands on her feet she's kept her shield. Sari then swings the shield at the Minotaur with the axe the beast raises the axe to block the shield, which is what Sari wanted, as the shield cuts the axe in half, leaving the Minotaur with a short handled axe, this unbalances the creature allowing Jazz to come up behind it, and push it over. Sari grabs a large cable from a pile, and ties up the Minotaur before it can stand up, Sari is tying a knot when the other Minotaur walks up behind her, and is about to slam the club down on her when Jazz yells.

"Sari! Look out!" Sari jumps out of the way just in time for the Minotaur to swing its club onto the other Minotaur's chest, knocking the creature out with a sickening crack, causing the club to snap.

"That was close," Sari says jumping away from a swing, "so was that." Sari dodges more swings as Jazz grabs a cable that was lying on the floor, and loops it around the Minotaur's ankle, causing it to trip, Sari then gets out her Hyperspace Hammer, and hits the creature over the head, and again in the chest, this knocks the creature out.

"We've defeated your pets Meltdown, or do you have more?" Sari asks looking at the creature that was once human.

"No more pets, just me, and your father," Meltdown points at a cage, and presses a button on the control panel to reveal a cage containing a terrified Isaac Sumdac, who has a gag in his mouth, with his eyes wide.

"What do you want Prometheus?" Sari growls.

"Hmm, what do I want? I don't know, maybe revenge on Isaac for showing me up with his robots, or Powl for cancelling my work, or the Autobots for repeatedly humiliating me."

"Ok, you can have Powl, but you're not hurting my Dad, or the Autobots."

"What I really want," Meltdown stands up from his throne is to be left alone, and to achieve my dream of a fully organic transforming organism," Meltdown says shaking his fists at the sky after he lowers his arms he continues. "So to achieve this I created a device to allow he to go to another dimension to finally get my peace, and quiet, but you are coming with me, after all I need test subjects." As Meltdown says this the mutants that he had made, and Cyrus Rhodes enter the room, Meltdown gets up from his chair, and walks over to a control panel on a wall, and pulls a lever, part of the wall slides down, revealing a structure that looks like a miniature green space bridge.

"Grab my new prisoners," Meltdown instructs his three creations.

"Good thing I had spares," Cyrus mutters, as he pumps up to Colossus Rhodes.

The mutant lawyer lunges at Ratchet, knocking him behind a computer of some kind.

"You take the mutant, I'll deal with Colossus," Jazz says to Sari as the other two circle them.

"Right," Sari grabs her hammer, and swings at the shark headed mutant, knocking it into a wall, as Sari walks over to it, she sees Jazz rushing around Colossus, not staying still long enough for Rhodes to hit him, "Jazz, go for the pumps."

"Right," Jazz jumps over his back, and hits the pumps with the nunchucks, but it has limited effect, Colossus just stumbles, and bellows, enraged he unleashes a flurry of punches at the swift moving Jazz, unable to land a hit. Distracted by this Sari is leapt on by the shark mutant, who tries to bite at her face, only to be blocked by the Skyboom shield, but the mutant still snaps at Sari.

"Damn it you're heavy," Sari says unable to move the mutant, until she presses a button that she had never seen before on the shield, causing the creature to scream, and leaps backwards evidently the shield had been electrified, "well that's useful." Sari lunges at the mutant with the shield, the creature screams, and scratches at her with its crab claw, only to be blocked by Sari's shield, but the tentacle manages to slip around Sari's leg, pulling it out from underneath her. Across the room, Rhodes finally manages to lay a hit on Jazz, sending him flying across the room, almost landing on Sari, but she rolls to the side, and Jazz lands on the mutant. Colossus charges at the two, but is stopped by Sari throwing her shield, causing him to trip, the shield then returns to Sari, like a boomerang.

"How did that just happen, it's not even the right shape for that to happen," Sari muses as the shark faced mutant swipes at her, knocking her shield out her hands, "well, there's a problem." Sari rolls out the way of another swipe as Jazz knocks the mutant out with a swift knock on the back of the head.

"That just leaves Colossus over there," Jazz says pointing at Colossus, who is struggling back to his feet.

"I will smash you, and tear you into shreds," the obviously miffed Rhodes yells charging at them. Sari, and Jazz roll out of the way of his manic charge, he growls, and charges again, this time the pair of Cyber Ninjas are ready, and grab a cable off the ground to try, and stop the charging monstrosity, it fails, and they are just dragged along by Colossus.

"We need a new plan, also there are a lot of cables just lying about," Sari yells at Jazz.

"I didn't have time to clear up before you arrived," Meltdown says whilst finishing the control panel for the dimensional gate, "keep them busy for a little longer Colossus, I am almost there."

"Why didn't you do that earlier," Colossus yells punching at Sari, only for her to dodge, and shoots a laser orb at his face, he just punches at her again, only for the same response.

"It required atmospheric calculations which had to be done moments before activation, along with calculations concerning the state of the fabric of the universe, well, actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly... timey-wimey... stuff**.**, I really don't want to explain it, but please, I just need maybe a minute, or two."

"Grr," is Colossus only response as he punches Jazz across the room, knocking into Ratchet who has finally managed to overpower the mutant he was fighting.

"Ratchet EMP on Meltdown's machine, we can't let him get away," Sari says.

"Right," Ratchet activates the EMP generator, and aims at the machine that Meltdown has been working on.

"Don't do it you fool, you don't know what the effects will be, you could send us to the far side of the universe, or into an event horizon around a black hole, maybe the centre of a star, or let vampiric invaders from other dimensions cross into ours*." Meltdown yells, as Ratchet lets loose the pulse, creating a red version trans-warp bubble appear on the gate, "that is not good." Meltdown says as he is sucked in, along with the unconscious mutants, Minotaurs, Sari, Isaac Sumdac's cage, the Autobots, random bits of machinery, debris, all the random cables that had littered the floor, and after a long struggle Colossus Rhodes.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sari asks looking around at a large field of blue, and red light, full of Cybertronians floating around, some Sari knows, "there's Blurr," she points at the blue Autobot "didn't he disappear, there's Starscream?" She points at the purple Decepticon, "and two of his clones?" She points at two more Starscreams.

"I know that bot, and that one, they off-lined at a spacebridge, and that's Rhodimus Prime, he went off-line," Jazz says as he turns around he gasps, "Master Yoketron, He points at an old bot, "this is impossible, where are we?"

"PROWL!" Sari yells running over to where the yellow Cyber Ninja is floating, tears running down her face, she has not even realised she has changed back to human "can you hear me? She yells she tries to touch him, but his form floats just beyond her reach."

"I can hear you," a voice in her head answers, "Why so loud my friend? Your voice sounds fine regardless; like fragments of shattered melody**"

"Prowl, I've missed you so much, we buried you with full honours as a war hero, and there was a special ceremony in Detroit as well, they renamed a park to honour you."

"I know, I've been back, and seen you develop as a Cyber Ninja, Jazz did a fine job."

"Thank you old friend," Jazz says, walking over putting a large hand on Sari's shoulder, "so this is the well of the Allspark, it's different to how I thought it would be."

"It's different for everyone, for me I see a large meadow, a forest, and animals, nature everywhere, with Yokatron's dojo, and all my friends, but for you it is what you make it."

"Why do I just see a cloud of blue, and red then?" Ratchet asks, "are we dead?".

"I don't know," Prowl says, "but Sari, I will be able to talk to you more as you progress, as will all Cyber Ninjas who reside in the Well, we will always be ready to help."

"I KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE," a voice booms in every crevice of Sari's mind, a voice so painfully loud it makes Lugnut seem subtle.

"Ow, tune it down mysterious voice," Sari reprimands the voice.

"SORRY," the voice now only sounds tank fire in the distance, rather than an artillery gun next to her head, "YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE THERE IS A TASK FOR YOU, AND THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN TALK TO YOU."

"Who are you?" Ratchet asks.

"I AM VECTOR SIGMA, THE COMPUTER THAT RUNS CYBERTRON, BEFORE CYBERTRON WAS, I WAS, I SPEAK FOR PRIMUS, HE HAS A TASK, HIS BROTHER HAS RETURNED, YOU MUST HELP PRIMUS DEFEAT HIM BY REAWAKENING THE FIRST THIRTEEN AUTOBOTS."

"Who?" Sari asks.

"We never got that far in your education Sari," Jazz says.

"IN THE FIRST WAR BETWEEN PRIMUS, AND UNICRON, HIS TWIN, PRIMUS MADE THIRTEEN AUTOBOTS TO DEFEND HIMSELF, THEY DEFEATED UNICRON, AND FORCED HIM OUT OF THIS UNIVERSE THROUGH A BLACK HOLE, AND IN TO A UNIVERSE THAT HAD DIED OF HEAT DEATH. AFTER THIS GREAT TASK THE THIRTEEN AUTOBOTS WENT INTO HIDING ACROSS ALL OF TIME, AND SPACE, EVENTUALLY MOST DEACTIVATED TO AVOID THE AUTOBOT-DECEPTICON WARS, NOW THEY ARE NEEDED AGAIN."

"Where do we find them?" Jazz asks, "that is going to be a hard task to find, they have stayed hidden for billions of stellar cycles, where are they?"

"I WILL TELL YOU WHEN YOU FIND THE SECOND ONE, THE FIRST IS ALREADY FOUND, HE IS ALPHA TRION."

"As in the councillor Alpha Trion?" Sari asks.

"YES HE WAS TASKED WITH DEFENDING CYBERTRON, AS THE LAST LINE OF DEFENCE, HE HAS BEEN NOTIFIED OF ALL THAT IS HAPPENING, AND IS PREPARING CYBERTRON FOR WAR, AGAIN."

"So who is the second?" Sari asks.

"THE SECOND, AND EASIEST TO REACTIVATE IS CYBERTRON'S LAST LINE OF DEFENCE, HIS NAME IS THE LAST AUTOBOT, AND HE IS INSIDE MY CORE, YOU MUST GO TO CYBERTRON, AND USE THE ALLSPARK SHARD THAT YOU WILL BE GIVEN WHEN YOU AWAKEN TO REVIVE HIM."

* * *

**A/N Emotional reunion with Prowl, on another note, I recently noticed that I had been misspelling nunchucks in this fan-fic, so shall use the correct spelling from this point hence . PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE, AND FOLLOW**

*This is actually a Doctor Who reference, I will surprised at anyone who actually knows where it came from.

** Hurray for Hellsing quotes, they fit almost anywhere


	6. The Awakening

Chapter 6 – The Awakening

"So we just get to Cybertron, break into the highly secure council chambers, then break into the even more highly secure Vector Sigma chambers beneath it," Ratchet says, "are you trying to get us killed?"

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO BREAK IN, ALPHA TRION WILL LET YOU IN," Vector Sigma responds.

"Wait, if we're in the Well of the Allspark, aren't we dead?" Sari asks.

"THE WELL OF THE ALLSPARK IS A BUBBLE DIMENSION BETWEEN THE UNIVERSE YOU LIVE IN, AND THE REST OF THE MULTIVERSE, YOU HAVE TO PASS THROUGH IT TO GET OUT THE UNIVERSE, AND I HAVE CONTROL OVER IT."

"How does that work?" Sari asks.

"IMAGINE A GREAT BIG SOAP BUBBLE WITH ONE OF THOSE TINY BUBBLES ON THE OUTSIDE"

"Okay"

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT."

"Great, that was really helpful, thank you," Sari replies sarcastically.

"YOU'RE WELCOME."

"So, we go to Cybertron, find Alpha Trion, and go into your chambers, wake up the Last Autobot, and go home all in time for tea," Sari says.

"AFTER AWAKENING THE LAST AUTOBOT YOU WILL PROCEED TO AWAKEN THE OTHER ELEVEN OF THE ORIGINAL THIRTEEN, AND HAVE CYBERTRON READY FOR UNICRON'S ARRIVAL."

"Great, so this is going to involve a lot of time looking for the other eleven."

"AFTER YOU AWAKEN EACH OF THE THIRTEEN I SHALL GIVE YOU CO-ORDINATES FOR THE NEXT OF THE THIRTEEN."

"Well that will save a lot of time. What about Meltdown, and his mutants, where are they."

If an invisible ethereal being could shrug that is what it felt like, "HE SUCCEEDED IN HIS PLAN, HE LEFT THE UNIVERSE, PASSED THROUGH ALL THE MEMBRANES, AND BUBBLE UNIVERSES. THEY ARE IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE NOW, TO BE PRECISE AN UNIVERSE VOID OF SENTIANT LIFE, WITH NO HOPE OF RETURN, AND PROMETHEUS BLACK IS ABOUT FIND OUT THAT IN HIS CURRENT STATE HE CANNOT DIE. HE IS GOING TO GET VERY BORED."

"That is cruel, even if it is that creep," Sari says.

"THAT IS WHERE HE SET THE CO-ORDINATES, I JUST STOPPED YOU FROM PASSING THROUGH AS WELL, HE WANTED NO DISTRACTIONS, AND NO DISTRACTIONS IS WHAT HE SHALL HAVE FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY."

"What about my Dad?" Sari asks suddenly sounding very worried, as her robot form cannot really express emotions.

"HE IS PERFECTLY SAFE, I CAN ONLY SEND YOU THROUGH SPACE BRIDGES, I SENT HIM THROUGH THE SPACE BRIDGE ON TOP OF SUMDAC TOWER. YOU SHALL BE SENT THROUGH THE CYBERTRONIAN SPACE BRIDGE HUB, THE COUNCIL IS CURRENTLY BEING MADE AWARE OF EVERYTHING THAT IS HAPPENING BY ALPHA TRION, AND YOU SHALL BE SUPPORTED BY HIM THROUGH THE ENTIRE ADVENTURE."

"I've got a question," Jazz pipes up, "how long do we have to do this?"

"UNICRON WILL NOT BE ABLE TO MANIFEST EVEN HIS WEAKEST POSSIBLE FORM FOR ANOTHER THREE SOLAR CYCLES."

"Which kind of solar cycles? That means different amounts of time depending on where you are," Ratchet points out.

"FAIR POINT, I MEAN THE ORIGINAL MEANING, ONE CYBERTRONIAN SOLAR CYCLE, APPROXIMATELY TWO HUNDRED, AND TWENTY ONE EARTH DAYS, OR SEVEN, AND A HALF EARTH LUNAR CYCLES."

"Wait, what do you mean different amounts of time?" A rather confused Sari asks.

"ONE SOLAR CYCLE IS THE TIME IT TAKES FOR THE PLANET THAT YOU ARE ON TO ORBIT IT'S STAR, I AM RUNNING ON CYBERTRON TIME, BUT YOU ARE RUNNING ON EARTH TIME, I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THAT INTO ACCOUNT."

"Okay, so we have err… six hundred, and sixty three days to find eleven Cybertronians, reboot them, and defeat Unicron."

"YOU HAVE ONLY GOT FOUR HUNDRED EARTH DAYS ACTUALLY, THE TIME IT WILL TAKE TO RECONFIGURE THE THIRTEEN TO REMOVE UNICRON, AND TO RESTART PRIMUS TO GET HIM READY FOR COMBAT WILL TAKE UP THE OTHER TWO HUNDRED, AND YOU WILL BE SENT THROUGH CYBERTRONIAN BOOT CAMP SARI SUMDAC."

"Why?"

"THE EGOS OF THE CYBERTRONIAN COUNCIL WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GO ON ANY MISSION WITHOUT PASSING BASIC TRAINING."

"You mean Sentinel's ego won't allow it," Sari corrects.

"THE EGO OF THE COUNCIL IS EQUAL TO THE LARGEST EGO OF ANY MEMBER OF THE COUNCIL, AND THERE IS NO LARGER EGO THAN SENTINEL PRIME."

"So, can we go back yet?"

"I THOUGHT YOU COULD USE THE TIME TO WORK ON YOUR PROCESSOR-OVER-MATTER, YOU NEED THE TRAINING, CURRENTLY TIME IN THE WELL IS RUNNING AT THREE THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED TIMES THE SPEED OF THE MAIN UNIVERSE, ONE HOUR IN HERE WILL BE ONE SECOND OUTSIDE."

"How does that work?" Sari asks.

I HAVE CONTROL OF THE LAWS OF PHYSICS IN HERE, I WILL GIVE YOU FIVE HOURS TO TRAIN THEN I WILL BE FORCED TO EJECT YOU, MIGHT I SUGGEST YOU MAKE USE OF THE KNOWLEDGE OF THEE CYBER NINJAS INSIDE THE WELL, AND I SHALL REUNITE YOU WITH ONE OF YOUR OLD FRIENDS RATCHET."

With that the feeling of the presence of Vector Sigma vanishes, the figure of Prowl unfreezes, and walks over, "come on Sari we have training to do."

A figure wearing an identical helmet walks over as well, "come student of my student, we have a lot to teach you, and not much time, the first thing we should teach you is how to return here to talk to us again if you need advice."

"Good to see you again Ratchet," a short green, and white bot says as he walks over to Ratchet, he is at least as tall as Optimus, "I haven't seen you in many stellar cycles."

"Kup, I… I haven't seen you since the offensive at Polyhex, I was devastated when I heard you were off-line."

"Oh it's not that bad, I had a long life, I mean I was as old as rust before the war even started, I hear from the ninja-bots that we won."

"Yes, old friend, we won thanks to your sacrifice, and the sacrifices of all the other bots as well."

"One thing they never did tell me was if we won at Polyhex, isn't that odd."

"We won," with that the two old bots walked off trading war stories."

"I'm so scared Prowl, what if I mess up?" Sari asks looking up at her mentor between exercises.

"You, and the others are going to be under a lot pressure, with many duties, and it is going to be hard for you, but you have a duty to perform."

"Yes young bot," Yoketron says, "duty is heavier than a mountain, and death is lighter than a feather."

"I don't think that was an appropriate proverb master," Jazz says.

"I still think I should have been there master, I would have helped, maybe we wouldn't have lost the protoforms," Prowl grumbles.

"Should and would build no bridges," Yoketron simply replies before continuing, "now, breaks over young bot, we shall begin your training in processor to processor communication."

"You're just making up your 'old sayings' now master," Jazz teases.

"At my age, if I make it up, it's still an old saying," Yoketron replies, causing Sari to start laughing.

Five hours later the presence of Vector Sigma returns, "YOUR TIME IS UP, I MUST RETURN YOU, SAY YOUR GOODBYES."

"Goodbye Prowl, I promise I will talk to you whenever I can, or if I need guidance."

"Goodbye Sari, I am proud of you."

"It was good to meet you Grandmaster Yoketron," Sari says bowing in a traditional form of Cyber Ninja farewell, or greeting.

"It was good to meet you, remember, nimble finger and nimble wits will take you a good deal further than a sword and strength."

"Yes Grandmaster."

"It was good to catch up with you Kup," Ratchet says walking over to the others.

"And you Ratchet, I hope our next meeting is very distant in the future, for then you shall be offline, but parting is such sweet sorrow."

"I fear it may not be that far distant."

"Your time may come. Do not be too sad, Ratchet. You cannot be always torn in two. You will have to be one and whole, for many years. You have so much to enjoy and to be, and to do."

"YOU MUST LEAVE," with that a trans-warp bubble opens around the three of them.

"Peace be with you my friends," Yoketron says as they leaves.

""What a strange thing to say," Sari said. "Why do they use it like that? Peace."

"When you have never known a thing except to dream," Jazz says, "it becomes more than any talisman, Yoketron was made during the war, and had never known anything else." Sari nods to this.

"BEFORE I RETURN YOU I WILL ACTIVATE SEVERAL OF YOUR UPGRADES SARI, THEY WILL BE YOUR ENERGY SWORDS, PLASMA JETS, A HOLOGRAM PROJECTOR, LOCAL AREA TEMPERATURE CONTROL, AND A SUBSPACE STORAGE POCKET. I SHALL DOWNLOAD A TUTORIAL INTO YOUR PROCCESOR FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND HOW TO USE THEM."

With that the three of them fall out a Space bridge, with Sari landing on top of Jazz, who lands on top Ratchet.

"Get off me," Ratchet complains.

"Sorry," Sari says standing up, and jumping off Jazz, who then gets off Ratchet.

"That's going to need buffing out."

"Halt, you are under arrest for unauthorised use of a Space bridge," orders a red Bumblebee like bot aiming his stingers at them.

"We are expected by Alpha Trion."

"You are still under arrest, even if you claim Alpha Trion is expecting you."

"Stand down Autotrooper," Alpha Trion says walking in to the Nexus.

"Yes, of course Alpha Trion sir," the bot says.

"Come, I have a brother to awaken," Alpha Trion says. "Who has the Allspark shard?"

The two Autobots look at each, and check their storage areas, then Sari checks the Subspace storage pocket that had just been activated, and pulls the Allspark shard out.

"I got it," she says.

"That was worrying," says Ratchet looking relived.

"Come, we should hurry," Alpha Trion says transforming into a Cybertronian car, the other Autobots follow suit, with Sari turning human, and getting into Jazz.

The council chamber felt strangely empty without all the seats being occupied, this time Sari was able to look around the room there is a higher tier of seats, thirteen of them, and some are larger than others, and one is Sari sized.

"This way," Alpha Trion says walking over to the Magnus chair, and presses a button on the back, under a piece of decorative trim. This causes a trap door in the floor to reveal itself, and slide back, the trapdoor is large enough for even Omega Supreme to fit through, underneath is a passageway leading downwards the passageway is Omega Supreme sized as well, "come on." The passage leads to a large white chamber, containing a giant yellow orb, which looks like it is made of liquid metal.

"What's that?" Sari asks.

"That is the physical manifestation of Vector Sigma, or rather one of the physical manifestations. There are dozens of chambers like this all over Cybertron."

"Where's the Last Autobot?" Sari asks.

"This way," Alpha Trion says gesturing to one of the larger tunnels, which a short distance further opens onto a room containing a robot that is the same size as Omega Supreme, the robot is blue, with gold trim marking the edge of each panel on his upper half, and covering all the panels on his lower half. "This is Last Autobot, or just Autobot, each of us was given a job to protect, I was to protect the Allspark, which I now can do again, the Last Autobot guards the gates of life, and death itself."

"How do we restart him?" Ratchet asks.

"Put the Allspark shard in his spark chamber."

Sari activates her Plasma Jets in her pedes, allowing her to fly up to where his spark chamber should be, "about there Sari" Alpha Trion calls up.

"Right," Sari holds out the Allspark shard, causing a small opening to appear, just large enough for her to drop it in.

The Last Autobot's eyes light up


	7. Meetings, and a Meet 'n' Greet

Chapter 7 – Meetings, and a Meet 'n' Greet

* * *

"I am alive," the Last Autobot rumbles as he moves his arms slowly, as though waking them up, followed by his legs.

"It is good to see you again my brother," Alpha Trion says.

"It is good to see you again my brother, how long was I asleep? How are the others?"

"You have been asleep for many millions of vorns. And the others are all missing, we have to find them, Unicron returns."

"HOW DARE HE," the Last Autobot shouts, he looks at the others in the room, "who are these bots, they are not like us."

"They are Primus' second race, he made after most of us left, he made them to defend him as he slept, I have stayed to watch over them." The Last Autobot nods, "we need to look for the others, but first we have to go to a council meeting."

"Council?"

"Like our councils, they even have thrones for the thirteen of us for if we attend."

"We should go then, we need to find the others if we are to find the others."

The five of them walk along the tunnels back into the council chambers where Alpha Trion closes off the hatch, just as the council walk in.

"WHO IS THIS BOT, AND WHAT IS HE DOING IN THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS." Sentinel calls, putting up his shield, and pushing himself between the Last Autobot, and Ultra Magnus.

"Stand down Sentinel, this is the Last Autobot, he is one of the first thirteen Autobots," Ultra Magnus says, Sentinel looks like he is about to say something before standing down. "The Council shall now convene," he strikes his hammer on the floor, "Last Autobot your sat is up there," he points at a large throne above his, the Last Autobot walks over, and sits in his throne, the other councils take their seats. Unlike the last council the Autobots were in this one has more councillors present, now there is Cliffjumper, the new head of Cybertronian intelligence, along with representatives of all the major cities on Cybertron, and the colonies beyond.

"This emergency council session is to discuss the return of Unicron," Ultra Magnus says, there is a murmur that runs through the council. "For those of you that don't know one decacycle* ago Alpha Trion was contacted by Vector Sigma, telling him that Unicron is returning, and that he, along with the others of the Thirteen original Cybertronians will be needed, and thus must be reawakened. For that task Vector Sigma has chosen the Cyber Ninja Jazz, Field Medic Ratchet, and Jazz' techno-organic Cyber Ninja apprentice Sari Sumdac, but he has not said anything about others joining them, and thus I propose that Optimus Prime's team shall be tasked with finding, and reactivating the originals. Any objections?"

"I object," Sentinel Prime calls out, "The Elite Guard should handle this task, and Optimus' team are not the Elite Guard, none of them are combat-bots, Arcee is a teacher-bot for crying out, also Sari has never been to training, she should at least be sent through basic training, we have time for that."

A murmur of agreement goes through the council. "Silence," Ultra Magnus slams his hammer into the floor, "Optimus' team has proven themselves to be resourceful, and succeeded in capturing Megatron, Shockwave, and Lugnut, a task which many have failed at."

A murmur of agreement goes through the councillors, "we are wasting time," the Last Autobot shouts, "just vote on it already."

"The Last Autobot raises a good point, all in favour of Optimus' team being sent on this mission," all of the councillors raise their servos, except Sentinel. "The vote is unanimous, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Omega Supreme shall assist Ratchet, Jazz, and Sari Sumdac in their task, along with Wreck-Gar, and the Dinobots after they have finished education, and basic training. Does anyone object to Sari Sumdac being sent through basic training?" None of the councillors speak, "very well, Sari Sumdac will be sent on the next shuttle to the training camp on Frotus Minor. Any have anything to add?" None of the councillors speak, "meeting abjured," Magnus slammed his hammer in to the floor.

"So, when is the next shuttle to Frotus Minor?" Sari asks.

"The next shuttle is in two of your Earth days," Perceptor says as he walks past them, "at about six hours past midday."

"Thanks," Sari says, "can I go home, and say goodbye to my Dad?"

"I'm sure if you talk to Ultra Magnus he will let you use a Space Bridge," Perceptor says before walking off down the corridor to his lab."

Sari runs over to Ultra Magnus, "Ultra Magnus, sir, can I use the time between now, and the next shuttle to return to my home planet, and talk to my father?"

"Of course, you will of course need to use a Space Bridge to get your planet, and back before then, so I also grant you permission for two space bridge trips, and one for Jazz, and Ratchet."

"Thank you Ultra Magnus sir," Sari salutes Ultra Magnus, and walks off.

"Come on you two, back to Earth."

* * *

Sari, Jazz, and Ratchet step through the Space Bridge, and Isaac instantly engulfs Sari in a big hug, with tears in his eyes. "Oh my Sari, I thought, that when you didn't come through as well, that you were, I was so scared."

"It's okay Dad, we've got a lot to talk about, but we might want to have all the Autobots as well."

"Oh they're all here, they're downstairs."

"Let's go," Sari says dragging him off.

"Sari!" Bumblebee, and Bulkhead yell running over to Sari.

"Good to know I'm appreciated," mutters Ratchet, as Arcee walks in.

"Ratchet," Arcee says running over, and giving him a hug, before letting go flushing.

"You are appreciated Ratchet," Optimus says walking over, "what happened?"

Ratchet briefs everyone on what happened up to the Last Autobot's awakening, with Sari, and Jazz adding in details he omitted, and the conversation with Prowl, and Yoketron which happened when he was talking to Kup.

"So what happened after that?" Bumblebee asks.

"We had to go to a council meeting," Sari says pulling a sour face, "despite Sentinel objecting they voted that you guys, the Dinobots, and Wreck-Gar are going to help the three of us, and I have to go to a training camp in one week's time."

"You'll be fine Sari," Bumblebee says, "me, and Bulky were."

"Despite, you know dropping a tower on Sentinel, getting an innocent bot sent to the stockade, and embarrassing your commanding officer," Ratchet says, "do I need to go on?"

"Fine, there were a couple of mishaps, but aside from that we made it, we're heroes."

Sari sees that her Dad is crying, she walks over to him, "what's wrong Dad?"

"It's sniff just I only just go you back, and now you're going again, I was hoping you could start at college next month."

"It's ok, I can go next year, or the year after, whenever this finishes."

"I know, it's just I hid you for all these years hoping that you could have a normal life, I was so worried something like this might happen."

"It's ok Dad, I'll be fine, and the heroes always win in the films, why not in real life."

"This isn't a film Sari, you could actually get hurt out there."

"Dad, I'll be fine, most Cybertronians ignore me, besides hard can basic training be?" Bumblebee is about to say something, but Ratchet elbows him in the side.

"Well, I think this calls for a trip to Burger Bot," Isaac says, clearing his tears.

"Yeah, let's go," Sari says dragging Isaac out the room, Optimus starts chuckling to himself.

"I think it's going to be very quiet without Sari around," Optimus says.

* * *

The next day Captain Fanzone drops by.

"I wanted to see if you'd turned up yet," the technophobic chief of police says, "your father told me what happened with Meltdown, so is he gone for good?"

"That's what we were told," Ratchet says.

"Who told you, and are they reliable?"

"Vector Sigma told us, and he has no reason to lie to us."

"Who is Vector Sigma?"

"Vector Sigma is the supercomputer that controls our home world; I don't think he's wrong, or lying."

"This is why I hate machines," he mutters walking out the room.

* * *

The time for Sari's departure arrives sooner than anyone expected, just Sari, and her Dad are standing on the roof.

"I'll miss you Dad," Sari says hugging him goodbye.

"Oh my Sari, I keep forgetting how much you've grown."

"I did skip eight years of my life," Sari reminds him.

"Oh, I promised I wouldn't cry," he says tears in his eyes, "you have grown so much, you are not acting like an eight year old girl anymore."

She hugs him again as way of saying goodbye, "bye Dad," with that she jumps through the trans-warp bubble.

At the Nexus Sari falls ungracefully out the bubble, and lands on her back, "every time," she grumbles, she transforms to robot mode, and activates her skates which she uses to skate over to the main transport hub, where she buys a shuttle ticket, and waits for the ticket, when a two tone green femme, and a blue, and black mech walk over. The green femme is the same make as Arcee, the blue mech is a similar body type to Lockdown, he is blue, with black trim, in place of where Lockdown has green, except with a normal Cybertronian face, rather than Lockdown's mask.

* * *

"Are you going to Frotus Minor as well for training?" The mech asks.

"Yep, you two as well?"

"Yes," the femme answers, "I want to be an intelligence officer, what about you?"

"I want to be in the Cyber Ninja corps," Sari says.

"Really?" The femme raises an optic, "That's a hard career, why do you want to do that?"

"Well, a good friend of mine was in the corps, and he gave his Spark to save lots of organics, along with his teammates from a Decepticon attack."

"He sounds truly inspirational, I want to be a member of the Elite Guard," the mech says, "I know it's what everyone says, but still, I can dream."

"I don't like the Elite Guard, well, one member of the Elite Guard in particular," Sari says.

"Oh, you must be talking about Sentinel Prime, most people who have met him would agree with you there, especially his views on organic, there outdated by millions of stellar cycles, even my Grandbot doesn't believe it, and he outdates even the Great War."

"I thought what he says is what everyone thought," Sari says.

"Nah, only those who listen to him."

"_All aboard for Frotus Major, with extended service to Frotus Minor,"_ says a nasal PA system that makes Perceptor sound emotive.

"That's us," Sari says, they walk over to the shuttle, the shuttle is a small vessel, on-board are two other bots, one is red, with the same body type as Blurr, and "Wreck-Gar?" Sari asks.

"I'm Wreck-Gar, I'm a recruit."

"Youknowthisbot? Pleasetellmeheisnotalwayslikethis, hekeepsrepeatinghisname, over, andoveragain, followedbywhathethinksheis," the hyper-active mech rushes.

"What? All I got of that is something about names, and thought," the femme says to the green mech.

"I have no idea, please slow down," Sari says.

"_Last call for Frotus Major with extension to Frotus Minor,_" says the nasal PA system

"I am Wreck-Gar, I can slow him down," Wreck-Gar then reaches behind him, and pulls out an old cassette player, he presses stop, then rewind, then play, then another button, and a very low pitch version of the red mech's voice, "You know this bot? Please tell me he is not always like this, he keeps repeating his name, over, and over again, followed by what he thinks he is."

"Yeah, he's always like this."

"_Stand clear, shuttle departing."_

* * *

**A/N Please note that all conversations that do not include a human (except Sari) are done in Cybertronian**

*I am assuming a decacycle to be one hour.


	8. Arrival at Frotus Minor

Chapter 8 – Arrival at Frotus Minor

**A/N Just a quick note, Mech = Man, Femme = Woman, it was meant to be that way for the last chapter, but I used bot by mistake, this has been retrospectively corrected.**

* * *

"_Welcome to the Frotus star system," _the PA system announces as they pass through the Space Bridge.

Everyone groans, there had been a lot of trans-warp turbulence, which Sari, and Wreck-Gar had never heard of before.

"Ihateturbulenceitalwaysmakesmewanttoejectmyenergon, andthatisnotgood, haveyouseenthepriceofenergon? It'sgettingworsetheywanttochargeusmore, allbecausetheDecepticonsdecidedtohaveanuprising, despiteallenergononCybertroncomingfromthemoonbases, andCybertronitself" the hyper-active bot rushes.

"I have no clue what he says, all I got was complaining, about energon, or Decepticons, or moon bases," Sari says.

"I think it was about energon, also he said something about ejecting energon, and turbulence, Wreck-Gar translate please," the femme says.

"I am Wreck-Gar, I can slow him down," he pulls the cassette play out again, and presses a button, causing tape to spray everywhere, "I am Wreck-Gar, I can't slow him down."

"Dammit, we need to get him slowed down," the shuttle stops, they are over a purely blue gas giant, with occasional grey patches where the floating cities are.

"_We are now arriving at Frotus Major, please press the button if you want to get off."_

"What button?" Sari asks.

"I am Wreck-Gar, I found the button," he points at a red button labelled 'stop' in Cybertronian.

"Anyone wanting to get off?" Sari asks.

"Nope," the green bot says.

"Last call for Frotus Major, 3, 2, 1, next stop Frotus Minor," the shuttle starts again, heading for a moon that looks small next to the bulk of the gas giant, but according to Jazz is the size of Earth.

"I wonder what kind of bot we'll get as drill-bot; I hope we don't get a Sentinel Prime like Organic hater."

"I heard rumours that it's going to be Blaster Minor if we're lucky, if we're unlucky we'll get Hardhead Minor, he's a bot who apparently threatened to send a bot to the Stockade for tripping over whilst doing transformations, he is also Sentinel's bot through, and through."

"Sari," the femme says, "I have been meaning to ask, but it never seemed appropriate, but I thought the Decepticons wiped out the Mini-cons during the Great War."

"Thatiswhatwewerealwaystaughtbytheteacherbotssohowcomethereisaminiconstandingrighthereinfrontofus?"

"Please slow down there speedy," the other mech puts in, 'speedy' just sighs.

"Nooneeverunderstandsmethatisreallyinfuriating."

"I'm not a Mini-con," Sari says, "I'm techno-organic."

The other bots, (aside from Wreck-Gar) stare at her.

"That's impossible," the femme states, "the only techno-organics I know of are Quintessons, Jungle Planet, Maximals, and Predacons, and they are the size of Cybertronians, well Quintessons are almost as small as you, but they don't leave their planets much, except to trade, and they definitely wouldn't be going to a Cybertronian Training Camp."

"What?" Sari asks, "I thought there were only three techno-organics, me, Blackarachnia, and Waspinator, but Blackarachnia, and Waspinator went off-line."

"No," she responds, "there are whole races of techno-organics, Cybertron just doesn't talk to them much, too much prejudice on the Elite Guards part, they tend to get arrested if they come here, so they return the favour, they let some of us in, only if you can prove yourself. Well except Quintessons, they kill anything that goes to their planet."

"You must have been paying attention during that class, I just talked to the others," the mech says, the femme shakes her head, and face-palms.

"That must be universal," Sari comments, "we have the same kind of reaction on Earth."

"Where's Earth? I think I've heard of it but I think I must have hit my head," the mech says.

"EarthisthenativenamefortheplanetTerraalsoknownasGaiaitisanorganicplanetinthestarsystemSolitisthethirdplanet, andtheonlyonewithanyformoflifethatisknowtoCybertron, althoughthereistheorisedlifeonMars, andseveralofthemoonsofJupiter, andSaturn, thereareatheorised8.7millionspeciesoflifeonEarth, butthenumbermaybeashighas10million, alongwithmanysub-species, thisnumberiseverchanging. ThestarsystemisinoneoftheouterspiralarmsoftheMilkyWaygalaxy, itiscomposedofasolidcoreofmainlyIron, andnickel, aliquidlayerofmoltenrockdubbedthemantle, andthesolidinhabitedcrust, Cybertronhasadiameterthatis18.2803327578timeslargerthanEarth, andamass544.985706397timesthatofEarth, whichshouldmakeCybertronuninhabitableeventorobots, butthankstoanti-gravitytechnologyCybertronhasagravityfieldof1.453thatofEarth's."

"What?" The mech asks.

"I think that might've been some information about Earth," Sari says.

"Okay, all I got was that life is organic there, how are you techno-organic then?" The femme asks

"It's a long story."

"Are there any other techno-organic life forms, or mechanicals from Earth?" She asks.

"Well there's the Constructacons, the Dinobots, Brawn and Wreck-Gar here," she points at Wreck-Gar.

"Constructacons? Dinobots? Brawn? Who are they?" The mech asks.

"Constructacons are three sometimes Decepticons which have construction vehicles as an Alt-mode, Dinobots are three Autobots with dinosaurs as their Alt-mode, they're on Cybertron at the moment being educated, and Brawn is an Autobot who was activated recently."

"What's a dinosaur?" The femme asks.

"Oh, dinosaurs were a giant group of organic life-form that were larger even than Cybertronians, one or two may even have been larger than the largest Cybertronians ever."

"Wow, are they still around?"

"No they're extinct now, and have been for over 65 million years."

"That's good then," the shuttle stops over a patchwork planet, half the world is organic, the other is metallic, the organic half is covered in everything from deserts, woodlands, oceans, rivers, mountains, active volcanoes, rainforests, ancient ruins, functioning cities and scrublands. The metallic side contains the metallic alternates, vast empty plains of metal, fields of metal spires, oceans of rust, and oil, oil rivers, mountains, metal volcanoes, fields of dense metal spires with oil flowing through, broken ruins, functioning Autobot cities. The planet is a moon of Frotus Major, and is about the size of Earth.

"_We are now arriving at Frotus Minor, please press the button if you want to get off."_

The hyper-active mech presses the button, and is rewarded with a ding, the shuttle starts off again, and heads for the largest city on the planet, several minutes later they arrive at the spaceport.

"_We have arrived at Frotus Minor spaceport, please depart."_

* * *

Everyone files out onto the strangest city Sari had ever seen, there are bots ranging from spider, and insect themed bots the size of herself, and normal Cybertronians to giants about a quarter the size of Omega Supreme, but alongside them are techno-organics with what appear to be animal Alt-modes, to fully organic humanoids, giant insects, and even a dragon wearing glasses.

"Wow, this is like Sentinel's worst nightmare," Sari says, "so which way to the Training Camp?"

"My guess is follow that bot," the mech says pointing at a mech with a sign saying 'Autobot Training Camp.'

"Does anyone know why we got sent half-way across the galaxy to go to training camp?" the femme asks.

"ActuallytheFrotussystemisonly60lightyearsawayfromCybertron, whereastheMilkyWaygalaxyhasadiameterof100to120thousandlightyears."

"I think he just corrected you," the mech says, "I don't know what he said, but he corrected you."

"Are you five for the Autobot training camp?" The mech with the sign asks when they walk over, he is the same body type as Bumblebee, but is grey in colour.

"No, we just decided to come over to talk to you," Sari says with over-emphasised sarcasm.

"Follow me then, and sarcasm will not be tolerated at the training camp," he leads them down into a subway system, "we get off at the hub station."

One short train ride later they are standing outside a large metal building rising taller than Sumdac tower, and perfectly square.

"Come on don't dawdle," the army mech says, he leads them to a side entrance, and to a train marked with the Cybertronian Elite Guard's insignia, "this is an eighteen decacycle trip, you may wish to enter stasis, you're not going to get much at the camp."

Sari made herself (roughly) comfortable on the benches that lined the train for shorter beings, and went to sleep.

* * *

"GET OUT MY TRANSPORT," is what woke Sari up, "I AM DROPSHOT PRIME, I AM IN CHARGE OF THIS BASE, BUT YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS SIR, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" she stumbles out the transport to see a green mech with the same body type as Sentinel, except without the chin. The landscape is metallic, there are hills, and spires in every direction.

"YES DROPSHOT PRIME SIR," everyone except Wreck-Gar answers, Wreck-Gar just stares blankly at him before saying.

"Bah-weep-graaaaagnah wheep nini bong."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SOLDIER, I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" The Prime puts his face very close to Wreck-Gar as he shouts.

"Hi I'm Wreck-Gar, I'm a hero."

"You will have to excuse Wreck-Gar, he's not quite right in the processor, he's almost as bad as Junkion," the femme says.

The mech snort before continuing, "you will report to the parade ground immediately after I dismiss you, there you will meet your drill-bot Download Minor, you are now dismissed."

"YES SIR," the Autobots, and Sari run over to the parade ground.

"Line up," commands Download Minor as they enter into the parade ground, he is the same body type as Bulkhead, except slightly taller, he is camouflage colours, "as Dropshot Prime probably introduced me I am Download Minor. I will be your drill-bot, now you know my name, as per army standards I must give you a name, so show me what you got. I'll start with you," he points at the green mech.

The green mech releases a thick cloud of smoke, which causes all the bots' sensors to go haywire, except Sari's.

"Turn that off," the mech complies, "I will call you Smokescreen. Next, you," he points at the femme, she creates a tall columns of flames in her hands, "I will call you Firestar," now you, he points at the red mech.

"Rightawayaffirmativeofcourse," he speeds off into the distance, and back holding a can of oil, "straightfromthemessDownloadMinorsir."

Download takes the oil, "you seem to be permanently in the fast lane, so that's what I'll call you Fastlane," next you, he points at Wreck-Gar.

"I am Wreck-Gar, peas to meat you," he reaches behind him, and pulls out a large lump of mystery meat, and a crate of peas.

"Ok, Wreck-Gar," he walks along the line, "that just leaves you, I was informed you are a techno-organic, correct?"

"Correct Sir."

"So you have two forms, that will be your name, Doubleform," he walks over to the centre of the parade ground, "by the way the atmosphere is approximately the same as your home world, so you will be able to transform."

"Thank you Sir."

"Now, as an introduction to training, give me 40 transformations, and then report to the top of that hill," he points at a metallic hill in the distance, "I will know if you fail to do the transformations, there are cameras everywhere in the training camp after the Wasp, and Shockwave incidents," he says before transforming into a tracked vehicle, and driving off in to the hill.

Forty transformations later everyone are feeling very tired, except Fastlane, "raceyou," he transforms, and rushes of between the buildings of the training camp.

"I am Wreck-Gar, I will race you," Wreck-Gar transforms into a garbage truck, and drives off.

"We're never going to catch him," Firestar says.

"Well, we better make our way over there," Smokescreen says, the two of them transform, "how will you get over there Doubleform?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

"Well, see you there," they drive off.

Sari activates the plasma jets in her pedes, and servos, and flies over to the hill, passing Smokescreen, Firestar, and Wreck-Gar, and almost catches up to Fastlane, and would have if there was more distance, she lands next to him at the top of the hill.

"Well done, you got here, but where are the rest of your unit, when you are in this camp you are a unit, and must stick together, as you will in the real army."

"YesSir, butyounevertoldusthatweareaunitsoIassumedwewereallaloneinthis."

"You need to slow down there, I have no idea what you said."

"Grrr."

The others arrive several cycles later, "how did you get here so fast Doubleform?" Smokescreen asks, Sari just activates her jets in response.

* * *

**A/N I am assuming that Cybertron is the size of Saturn (as stated in Marvel Comics issue #1), and that the metal it is made of has the same density as iron, but half of the planet is hollow, because there are an awful lot of tunnels, this is my best guess. Also as you have probably guessed Fastlane is like Blurr (despite using the name of a different G1 character), because Blurr died to quickly, also Download is more laid back than Dropshot.**


	9. Epsilon Expanse

Chapter 9 – Epsilon Expanse

**A/N The last chapter ended rather abruptly, I should explain that we had patchy internet at best, we had a moment of internet, so I uploaded when I could, good thing I did, because the next day we had no internet. Then I was then holiday for ten days, then I had to catch-up at work, which took forever, so it has taken me a while to update. I hope it is worth the wait.**

* * *

"Oh, so you can fly," Smokescreen says.

"Your first training exercise will be an obstacle course, you will start from those pillars," Download Minor says as he points at five metal pillars. "You will continue down through that tunnel," he points at a tunnel, "over that cliff," he points at a cliff, "through that oil swamp," he points at an oil swamp. "Finally across the Epsilon Expanse, which is that flat area on the horizon," he points at a flat area on the horizon. "To the finish, which is marked by a beacon on the roof of that derelict warehouse, you must reach the roof without the use of the stairs, you will be monitored, and evaluated across the entire course," he points at a speck on the plain in the distance. "Doubleform, you'll go first."

Sari flies over to the pillars, "no flying," Download warns as Sari lands, "3, 2, 1, Go."

* * *

Sari activates her skates, and speeds down the hill, and into the tunnel, and almost has her head taken off by a laser, "whoa," she says as she ducks just in time. The next laser is vertical, and Sari only just has time to dodge to the side, next she hears a rocket fire up, and she jumps over an ankle height rocket that flies down the tunnel.

As Sari leaves the tunnel she arrives at the base of the cliff, "well, better start climbing," Sari starts climbing up the wall, and uses processor-over-matter to scan ahead to look for anything that might attack her, she feels the missile before it his. She jumps to the side, and only just grabs a new handhold, as she feels it explode on the wall next to her, sending out a pressure wave that almost knocks her off the wall, a large chunk of wall hits her side, causing her considerable pain. She looks down, to see no obvious damage, but she will have to see a medic later, or she may be in trouble, despite this Sari continues climbing only just dodging rockets, and debris before reaching the top, and looking out at the swamp before her. The swamp is about three miles across, covered with oil, with metal pillars, and stepping-stones where pillars had fallen.

Sari jumps from one stepping-stone to the next, and carries on going until a large bulk rises from the swamp, the creature that has risen from the swamp looks like a segmented metal slug with a dozen fleshy tentacles protruding from its face around a gaping maw with massive teeth. The creature is supported with hundreds of tiny legs; the creature turns towards Sari, its solidly black eyes narrow at her. The creature bellows, and runs forward on its tiny legs, Sari grabs hold of a tentacle as it gets near, and uses it to vault onto its head, the creature looks around for a while, then the creature stops, and starts bucking, Sari runs along its undulating body before jumping off the tail. The creature turned around slowly, and starts running at Sari, who draws her sword, and jumps on top of the creature's head, and stabs at the back of its head, but the armour on the creature's head turns her sword, leaving the creature unaffected.

Sari is knocked off by the creature's tentacle, as one swings at her again she slices the fleshy tendril off causing the creature to bellow, and run off into the swamp, dribbling oily looking dark red blood.

"What was that thing?" Sari ponders before charging off through the swamp again.

A while later she reaches the edge of the swamp as the creature came back, it appears on the horizon behind her as she hears a screech behind her, she reaches the solid ground of the plains, and activates her skates, and charges skates across the plains, the sound of the screeching fading into the background.

When Sari reaches the door of the warehouse she finds them barred, no matter how much she pounds on the door with her hammer, or attempts to slice the bar by shoving a sword through the gap in the doors she cannot force them open. She walks around the perimeter of the building until she finds a gap the size of a medium sized dog, just large enough for her to squeeze through.

* * *

As Sari wriggles through the gap she hears the creature screech from outside, and one of the tendrils follow her through the gap, but she cuts it off, causing the creature to screech again.

"That was too close," Sari says looking around, the warehouse is a warehouse scaled for an Autobot, and it is at least fifteen stories tall, the roof is half off, with other places patchy at best. She walks over to one of the vertical beams that hold up the roof, she hears a buzz, and looks behind her, she sees a laser slowly training on her, she jumps to the side as the beam shears half way through the vertical. "Lasers, it had to be lasers," as she says this, the laser moves forward, revealing itself to be attached to the head of a drone with what appears to be a shark head.

"That's a frickin shark-bot with a frickin laser attached to its frickin head, that's really evil" Sari says, she draws her shield, and one sword before stopping for a second, "where have I heard that before?" She shrugs before taking a defensive stance, the shark-bot shoots the laser at Sari who absorbs it with her shield, the bot raises a servo, and swings a flail at her, falling just shot of her shield, it steps forward, and swings again, hitting Sari's shield, knocking her backwards into a column.

"Okay getting near that thing is not a good idea," she says picking up shield, she aims her own laser at the creature, and throws an orb, the orb hits but only causes the bot to stumble, the bot, now enraged raises its flail, and charges Sari, who jumps over it, causing it to hit a support column. With the bot now stunned Sari runs over to the beam the laser hit earlier, and shimmies up with her shield on her back to protect her from the bot. When she reaches the top she looks down to see the bot climbing after her, "I hope this works," she slices the column with her sword, causing it to collapse, taking the bot with it, when the dust clears Sari looks down to see the bot broken in half, twitching, and sparking. "Well that deals with him, or would it be a her, or maybe an it, genders with drones is so hard" Sari ponders, shaking her head as she sheathes her sword, and shield.

She looks around the beams in the roof of warehouse, looking for a way onto the roof, she sees an open hatch, and she carefully makes her way over, but is stopped by the sound of scuttling behind her, "what was that, more bots?" Sari turns to see a spider-like bot, "okay, that's creepy, it's like a smaller Blackarachnia," Sari hears more scuttling behind her, "oh no," she turns to see another spider bot.

"Come on then," Sari says as the first spider leaps, she hears the spider behind her leave the beam, Sari jumps off the beam, and grabs on to the edge as the two bots collide. She pulls herself onto the beam, and draws her hammer; the two spiders turn to her, and hiss, one leaps at her again with its fangs drawn, Sari hits it in the side of its head with her hammer, knocking it onto the floor below. The other seeing the fate of its companion spits a purple web at Sari, who ducks under it, the bot believing her distracted launches itself at her. She raises the hammer, and twists a ring on the handle, turning it into a lance. The spider impales itself on the lance, but not before letting out a screech.

After the screech dies down she sees dozens of eyes open, "by the pit," she runs along the beam as she hears metal hitting metal behind her as the bots jump onto the beam, she reaches the hatch, and slams it closed, she hears the bots scraping at the hatch, "that's not going to hold them long."

She looks around the roof for the beacon, she sees it at the apex, there is a tower, about two, and a half times the height of Bumblebee, the bottom fifth is black, and covered in controls, the rest is a giant yellow lamp. Sari sheathes her hammer, and walks over, and hacks into the control panel, jumpstarting it, the yellow lamp flares into life with a loud bang, lighting the region all around the warehouse with a dazzling light with a blinding light. Sari adjusts her optics for the new lighting levels, and sees that the loud bang was the roof-hatch bursting open as spider-bots are now swarming onto the roof, Sari starts throwing her orbs at the spiders, causing them to explode, but there are too many of them, as they get closer she climbs on top of the beacon, and readies her hammer, twisting a ring to turn it into an axe, as the bots climb tower she swipes them off, knocking them over the edge of the roof, as Sari thinks she is about to lose she hears a plane of some kind nearing her, fighting with renewed vigour she manages to hold out until the plane draws near enough for her to jump through the open door.

* * *

Looking around the interior of the plane she sees Download Minor looking very angry about something, they ride in silence back to the start of the course. "Someone sabotaged your run Doubleform, you were only supposed to fight two of those Insecticons, and the first drone was meant to be deactivated. He was meant for a harder difficulty for more advanced bots, like Elite Guard Autrotroopers, whose course ends there as, I have no clue how a Muckabot got in there, they don't live in that swamp, we will have to check the fences."

"Who do you think did it?" Sari asks.

"I don't know," Download says, "I will have to talk it over with Straxus Major, he will probably have a good idea, don't tell your teammates, I will tell them there were technical difficulties, and so will have to consider you all passes, for now."

"We have experienced technical difficulties, so you will all be considered passes until the course is repaired, and you can run the cause, we will move onto your next course which is on the far side of the metal zone, where the metal, and the organic meet, come." He signals them to follow him to the transport zone where they arrived, Dropshot Prime is talking with a very tall Autobot, he is red, and dark purple, he is carrying a pick-axe, which is resting on one of his shoulders.

"Straxus, something has gone wrong with the assault course, it has been sabotaged, get it fixed," Dropshot Prime shouts at his taller sub-ordinate.

"Yes Dropshot Prime," Straxus says, "I will set Spanner on it at once sir."

The group walks passed them, and enter a transporter, "where do you think you are going Download?" Dropshot yells.

"I am taking the recruits to the rust belt, for combat exercises, Dropshot Prime sir" Download says, as the whole group salute their superiors, Straxus looks at Sari with disdain.

"Great, an organic hater," she thinks.

"Very well, dismissed," Dropshot yells, waving a servo towards the waiting transport.

The group hurry over to the transport, and board it, Download presses a button on the wall, and keys in co-ordinates, and the transport shoots off as the PA system announces: "_next stop, the Rust Belt, base MCUNSC-117BG*."_

* * *

*This is a halo reference, the MC is Master Chief, UNSC is the United Nations Space Corps, and the 117 is Master Chief's serial number, Spartan-117, and BG is Blood Gulch, which is where the Halo Machinima Red vs Blue takes place, yeah I felt like a nerd for saying that.

**A/N Just a little note, I am basing the abilities processor-over-matter on what is shown in the series, and on how other authors have depicted it, particularly Fanfiction1024, who has written a great series of stories for Sari's adventures, if you read them tell them that I sent you ****.**


	10. Enter Blood Gulch

Chapter 10 – Enter Blood Gulch

A/N This will probably be the second to last chapter at the training camp, mainly because it is starting to bore me, and I want to get to the rest of the story. Updates will be slow due to me starting at college, and having a lot of homework, but I will still be able to respond to reviews, and PMs, and to thank followers, and favouriters (I think I just made that word up).

* * *

Several hours later the transport stops, and the PA announces, _"You have arrived at Base MCUNSC-117BG in the Rust Belt, please disembark now."_

"I am Wreck-Gar, I am disembarking now," Wreck-Gar says, disembarking.

"Come along," Download Minor says.

I am Wreck-Gar, I…" Wreck-Gar is cut off by having a gag put on his mouth by Fastlane.

"Youwillnotsaythatagainitisbeginingtogivemeprocessorache, whichisverydifficultasmybodytypehasbeenspeciallydesignedtoresist…" Fastlane is cut off by Firestar putting a gag on him.

"That's much better," she says walking off as Fastlane complains mutely.

"This is the box canyon that is the training centre for organic terrain, nicknamed Blood Gulch" Download Minor says. They depart the transport to be greeted with a view of a red sandstone canyon, the end of which disappears into the distance, even for Sari's cybernetic eyes. There is one military base at the end, the bottom of the canyon is covered in tall grass, a few scattered trees and tangled weeds, there is a jungle on the cliff tops. Download, and the rest of the group walk along the cliff top, until they reach a cave, he presses a button in the side of the cliff, opening the cave wall to reveal a flight of Autobot scaled stairs, descending into darkness. "Doubleform, you will have to fly down, you will report to the base at this end of canyon, where you will wait for the rest of us to arrive."

"Yes Sir," Sari salutes before doing as ordered.

* * *

One megacycle later, the unit was standing on top of the base, being addressed by Download Minor. "In this training exercise you will have to liberate, and escape with an information bank that was being transported on a spaceship that crashed onto a hostile planet. The information bank has been transferred to a secure facility at the other end of this canyon This entire canyon is fitted with dampening field, so no shot you, or anyone else fires will harm anyone, however you will be eliminated, and removed from this exercise if you are hit with a shot that would be lethal, or incapacitating. The opponents you will be fighting will be Jhian; green skinned, bipedal, mammalian, Autobot sized organics." Download presses a button on the wall, turning on a holographic display, which shows a bipedal, dog faced, elf eared alien. Although as Sari remembered Prime once explained to her, that term is only used derogatorily, the correct term is always the species name, or in the case of an unknown species, a vague description of them was preferable to being called alien. "You will begin the mission in twenty cycles, report back here after picking up any supplies you require from the base, then report back here, before you depart you may also send, and receive any messages you may have from the communications centre below." He walks off removing the gags, which causes Fastlane to complain over his treatment, and Wreck-Gar just makes bad jokes, and starts throwing spatulas, and trombone mutes about.

* * *

Sari walks into the communications centre to be greeted by several metal Autobot sized booths next to several booths of various sizes, including one Sari sized, she steps into the booth, there is a simple control panel, with one green button, and one red, she presses the green button.

"Hello, Frotus central communications network, where may I send your call?"

"Optimus Prime, on Earth please"

"Key in the designation please."

Sari keys in the designation: 5-TFA-Αύτοβοτσ-ρυλγ*

"Confirmed, patching you through please wait."

"_Hello, Earth Autobot base,"_ Optimus says over the communicator.

"Hello Optimus, it's Sari."

"_Sari! How good to hear from you, how are you doing?"_

"I'm fine, can I talk to my Dad, or Bumblebee, or Bulkhead?"

"_Bumblebee, and Bulkhead are dealing with Nanosec, and your Dad is in India on a business trip. However I have a message from Perceptor, about your upgrades, I'll send it to you."_

"Thanks Prime," she says as she feels her nodes activate as she receives the recorded message.

"_Sari I heard you had Download as your commanding officer, can you say hello from me, I haven't seen him for years."_

"Will do Prime, how have things been at home?"

"_Everything is moving rapidly here, the Society of Ultimate Villainy as they style themselves have been very active lately, and Dirt Boss has made a re-appearance. In good news, Scrapper has decided to be neutral, Brawn has officially joined the team, and been registered as a civilian member of the team, Mix Master has vanished. We have a second ship, and crew on the way, several members of the Lacon Academy of Organic Sciences wanted to study the humans, and the other life forms of Earth. With the ongoing Decepticon presence they're going to be in a combat ready ship, just in case, there are also negotiators, who are going to negotiate letting the Autobots establish a base on the Moon. We also caught the female Starscream clone, but she has escaped. There has been no sign of Meltdown, Colossus, or Masterson. Finally the Decepticons have been very quiet, we think their working on something, or they may have finally given up with Megatron being in jail."_

"Well that's good then, but you forgot that Meltdown, and Colossus are in a different dimension, so we won't be seeing them again."

"_I don't believe that until I see it, or don't."_

"10 cycles until the start the exercise," Download calls into the communication centre.

* * *

Sari walks outside, and sits on the edge of the base, looking at the tall grass beyond, thinking over the events at home, then she remembers Perceptor's message, she activates it, she suddenly sees two thing simultaneously, which disorientates her somewhat. She is now looking at the inside of a laboratory, not the empty sterile one that she had been examined in before, this one has data files, sketches, and machinery scattered haphazard, along with strange things, like a whole bookcase of Autobot sized books, and parts of both Bots, and Organics, the latter floating in jars, sometimes very large jars. In the middle of chaos, standing tall, like a madman overlooking the chaos he has caused is Perceptor, there are a couple of other bots; a mech, and a femme in the back ground.

"_This is a message for Sari Sumdac, if this message is received by one who is not Sari Sumdac, please relay it to her," _the message pauses for someone to relay it._ "Greetings Miss Sumdac, I think I got the honorific right, feel free to send me a correction if I am in error. I have looked over your data again, and must concede some items that I misread, and one upgrade, which I got, quite frankly wrong, my mistake was misreading one of the results, and that misreading resulted in all my calculation being off ever so slightly. The orbs that you can form are not, as I stated to you before a highly concentrated laser, they are instead a form of energised particle called 'cold plasma', which can only be formed under specific circumstances, and can take on several properties. They are able to set flammable objects on fire, to snap freezing anything, and the final one is to short out electronics on contacts, as well as the laser like form you use. The alternate forms should be different colours, red, blue, and yellow respectively; you can change which one you use by thinking of them, the concentrated laser is in the blue orb on your chest, and is currently unactivated. The misread, or not fully specified items are as follows, your interception capacity should also allow you to access into networks, like this 'Internet', which Bumblebee, and Ratchet were talking to me about, that will more than likely be very useful. Your diagnostic upgrade, is not diagnostic, it is a dual purpose diagnostic, and hacking upgrade, and is much more powerful than I thought it was, it should be able to access just about any non-sentient electronics. You can do this just by coming into contact with it for several nano-cycles, to several cycles for the most complex systems on Earth, Quantum computers, like the Cybertronian Central Network would take a couple of megacycles. Due to the nature of sentiency you will be unable to access sentient computers, and bots, like online Cybertronians, or Vector Sigma. Despite your memory being perfect you have somethings that no other bot I have encountered you have a secondary memory, which allows to store memories in a format that even an EMP will not delete, and you have the ability to delete memories, but nor alter them. There is a larger list, but they are mainly little things like a misread energy reading, and a full break down of your anatomy, which some bots do not like to see. I will supply it to Botanica before she leaves for Earth, if you want to see it talk to her, until then it is just in case you ever need repairs, which will hopefully be never. I would ask you to pass on my best wishes, but I do not believe in wishes, and do not have the emotions that spawn them, so stay safe, until next time, Perceptor, signing off._

The recorded message ends, Sari sits there on the edge of the roof staring up at the canvas of the sky above her, thinking, as Firestar walks onto the roof.

"Hey," she says walking over to next to the significantly shorter techno-organic, "what's up."

"Oh nothing much, except the sky," she says waving a hand wistfully at the one cloud in the perfect sky. "On Earth when I was young I used to think that there was a giant making the clouds, and putting them up there, until Tutor-bot once explained to me how they were formed, it takes all the fun out of life, when you grow up."

"What has this got to do with the exercise?"

"Absolutely nothing, but I was just thinking, and then I started thinking about when I was young, and the clouds was the first thing in my head."

Firestar sits down next to Sari, "on Cybertron, clouds mean ion storms; they only mean that the communicators would stop working, we never have any beliefs about giants, and clouds. Then again, Cybertronians don't tend to be very creative, or emotive, we haven't changed the architecture for millions, upon millions of stellar cycles, unlike the more creative, more emotional organics. It is our main problem, we can't think laterally, it is why we tend to be conservative, and stuck in our ways, just look at Sentinel Prime, the face, or chin I should say of Cybertron, he is everything they want as a poster boy, conservative, organic hating, high ranking military, and utterly loyal to the Autobots. Most young Cybertronians are nothing like that, yet they carry on using him as the poster boy, only because they cannot think that anybot has a different view to them."

"I've met Sentinel, he didn't like me, he doesn't really like anyone, except maybe Ultra Magnus."

"_Form up_," calls Upload over the PA.

Within 5 cycles everyone is lined up on top of the base, Wreck-Gar is holding a giant rubber chicken, and a purple dragonhead.

"I am not even going to ask Wreck-Gar," Firestar says.

"I am Wreck-Gar, I am…" he is cut off by Firestar putting a gag on him.

"Enough of that," she says.

"Just to remind you, you will get the information back at all costs, and that their position is very secure."


End file.
